The Memory of Two Hearts
by scarecrowbabe
Summary: Story is finished. Please Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

The Memory of Two Hearts  
  
By Scarecrowbabe  
  
WARNING: PLEASE READ!!!!!! This is an AU story, which means it is WAY out of character for the most part. If you're not into SMK AU stories, then I suggest you NOT read this story as it will stray from canon big time!!!!!!!! That being said, I certainly hope if you take the time to read this you will give me good or bad feedback.  
  
TIMELINE: This will be set in present times, however, since this is AU there are some characters from the 3rd season in here.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANY of the SMK characters. They belong to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. I will be adding a few new characters of my own making and my own evil little mind (heh heh)! Any infringement on my part here accidentally is not intended and anyone I forgot to mention please feel free to email me and I will credit them!!!!!!!!  
  
RATING: PG-13 for some mature scenes and dialogue.  
  
FEEDBACK: Loved and appreciated!!!! Flames will be used to toast marshmallows and hot dogs!!!!!  
  
SYNOPSIS: Lee marries someone else. Amanda moves to another state. But, things are not always what they seem as these two will learn (evil laugh)!!!!!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter One  
  
Lee Stetson stood staring at his reflection in the full-length mirror inside the church dressing room and sighed. This was supposed to be the happiest day of his life, he mused as he adjusted his tie. The tuxedo was a perfect fit, cut to fit his lean, athletic body. He should be perfectly content with his life. He was an agent for the United States government, had traveled and sown his wild oats, and now was finally settling down with the woman of his dreams. The woman he felt he could spend the rest of his life with. But standing here in this beautiful church, waiting to be married, the only thoughts he had in mind were the ones he couldn't get out of his mind for the past month:  
  
"She's not coming. She's really not going to be here. I can't believe she's not coming."  
  
Meanwhile, Amanda King sat in the near-empty house at 4247 Maplewood as she watched the movers haul her belongings to the moving van waiting at the curb. She had sent Mother and the boys to a hotel where they would sleep tonight until they began the long drive tomorrow. As she walked out the back door and sat on the steps, she thought about all the conversations and cases she and Lee had talked about in this backyard.  
  
Lee. Amanda couldn't help but think about him. Today. He was probably sitting at the church getting ready to take his place at the end of the aisle to wait on his bride-to-be. She could picture Billy and Francine there, all smiles as Scarecrow finally takes the plunge. Harry Thornton and Lee's uncle would be there too. Proud of Lee to finally settle down with someone. Lee looking so handsome in his tux, Amanda thought, and then shook her head to clear the images away. She couldn't think about anything like that. Sitting on her back porch steps, all she could think about was the conversation, their last; they had a little over a month ago. It seemed like yesterday that Amanda was hopeful that she and Lee had a future together. She had accepted a long time ago that she was in love with Lee and was sure he felt the same way. Until a month ago.  
  
Lee had tapped on her kitchen window late one evening as Amanda sat watching T.V. She smiled as she quietly opened the back door and walked over to the bench where Lee sat. As she sat down, Lee took both her hands in his. His beautiful hazel eyes held her gaze as he moved to speak to her.  
  
"Amanda, there's something I need to talk to you about." said Lee.  
  
"What is it Lee? It sounds serious." Amanda asked.  
  
"Uh, Amanda. I don't quite know how to tell you..." Lee said.  
  
"Lee whatever it is, please tell me. I want to know." Amanda said.  
  
Lee took a deep breath: "I'm getting married. Next month. To Leslie." he said abruptly, looking away from her.  
  
Amanda pulled her hands out from under his and stared into her lap. She bit her lip to keep from crying the tears that gathered in the corners of her eyes. She hadn't expected anything like this! How will I get through this, she thought. Lee glanced over at Amanda. He could see she was upset. He placed his hand on top of hers and tried to lighten the mood.  
  
"Amanda, I hope you'll be there. I don't think I could make it through this without you." Lee said smiling hopefully.  
  
Amanda raised her face to Lee. He looked at her in anticipation, expecting her to agree  
  
readily to go. He was not prepared for what she said next.  
  
"No Lee, I'm sorry but I won't be there." Amanda answered.  
  
"But Amanda. "Lee said, standing up.  
  
Amanda stood also and placed her hands on his shoulders. As she looked up at Lee, she saw the hurt and confusion in his eyes. She ran her hands lightly over his shoulders as she spoke:  
  
"Lee, I can't go to your wedding. I don't want to see you get hurt and I think this wedding will be the biggest mistake of your life. I can't be a part of that." Amanda said.  
  
"So these past 3 years of friendship don't count for anything?" Lee asked.  
  
"I need more, Lee. I can't sit on the sidelines anymore as your "cheerleader". I've watched you parade tons of women around who don't do anything more than decorate your arm." Amanda said. "I can't root for you this time and hope everything will turn out fine. It would hurt me to see you ruin your chance for happiness." Amanda finished.  
  
"Why is that Amanda?" Lee asked angrily, "Because I found my happiness? Or because it's not you I'm sharing my life with?" Lee yelled.  
  
Amanda paled. "I may be jealous Scarecrow, but I'm not about to see you make another mistake you may not live through." Amanda yelled back.  
  
Lee paced away from Amanda, determined not to fight with her. He ran his hands through his hair. Damn! He needed her there. Lee knew without a doubt he needed her there. Lee turned around and clasped Amanda by her upper arms, ready to apologize to her and plead with her to attend the wedding, but the look in her eyes stopped him. It was a look he'd seen before. A determined look, Lee thought, but that night, that look was something more. The look in Amanda's eyes was bolder, more intense, as if she had nothing more left to lose. Lee stood clutching Amanda's upper arms as she cupped his face with her hands.  
  
"Take this with you when you marry Leslie. This is all I have left to give you." Amanda said as she drew Lee's head down and his lips met hers.  
  
Lee had been unprepared when he felt Amanda's lips on his. Sure, they had kissed before on assignments. In San Angelo. When he was the football jock. On various cases, they had kissed and even shared a few friendly kisses. But this kiss was unlike anything Lee had ever felt before. Amanda's lips were soft, but insistent. Her fingers twined into the hair at the nape of his neck as she pressed her body into his. His hands slid up her back as he crushed her body to his. His pulse was pounding and he felt dizzy as he broke the kiss to look at her.  
  
Amanda tilted her head back as Lee broke the kiss. She was suddenly embarrassed by her boldness and started to apologize.  
  
"Lee, I'm.." Amanda started to say.  
  
But the rest of her apology was swallowed up by Lee's lips capturing hers again. Amanda moaned softly as Lee's lips glided over hers. She felt Lee's tongue stroke her lips and she parted them for him. His tongue touched hers softly at first, and then became more insistent as the kiss grew deeper. Amanda wrapped her arms around Lee as she swayed against him. After a breathless moment, Amanda pulled away from Lee reluctantly.  
  
"A-man-da." Lee whispered huskily. His eyes registered his surprise at Amanda's sudden aggressiveness.  
  
Amanda gently pushed away from Lee. As she crossed the yard to the back door, she turned to look back at Lee. She could see his eyes, vivid in the moonlight, opened in shock. His mouth was open in surprise and protest. His face was registering shock, pleasure, and something else Amanda couldn't quite identify. As she opened the back door, she turned and gave Lee a sad little half-smile.  
  
"Good Bye Lee. And good luck." Amanda said as she closed the door.  
  
As Lee heard the door close and lock, Lee took a step towards the house, intending to stop Amanda and talk to her. He stopped himself and ran his hands through his hair. Cursing under his breath, he gave her house one final look and walked out the back gate into the night.  
  
Now sitting here on her steps reliving their last conversation, Amanda felt the sting of tears on her cheeks and quickly brushed them away. She let out a long sigh and turned to leave the house for the last time. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Amanda stood on the walkway leading to the door of 4247 Maplewood staring. remembering.  
  
"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today.."  
  
Her excitement when she and Joe bought the house. How they spent hours furnishing it.  
  
"To join this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony.."  
  
The first time Amanda brought Philip and Jamie home from the hospital. The house crammed with guests to see each new baby as they were brought home.  
  
"Do you Lee Stetson take..."  
  
Philip and Jamie, riding bicycles in the front yard. Running to Amanda with scraped knees and elbows. Neighborhood kids playing in the yard, screaming and laughing. Amanda doing dishes in the kitchen with the windows open, listening to the sounds of everyday life.  
  
"And do you, Leslie, take this man, Lee Stetson..."  
  
Amanda, sitting up late at night waiting for Joe to come home, was listening to the quiet peace of the neighborhood sleeping their well- deserved sleep.  
  
"May I have the rings please...."  
  
The emptiness of this house as Joe packed his belongings and set out on his new life, leaving Amanda the single mother of two small boys. Dotty moving in to help Amanda start over.  
  
"Lee repeat after me. I Lee take thee Leslie...."  
  
Amanda, getting involved with the Agency. Seeing Lee in the bushes, or out her kitchen window, or sneaking up the precarious trellis. Feeling Lee hug her after a particularly hard case.  
  
"Now Leslie, repeat after me. I Leslie take thee Lee..."  
  
Reliving that final conversation, sitting in front of the only house she could call home. Remembering. Always remembering.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife...."  
  
Amanda gave the house a final smile and walked down the pathway. She climbed into her car and started it. As she pulled away from the curb she gave the house a wave goodbye as her eyes filled with tears. So many memories. Would she ever be able to make good ones without Lee? She drove away sobbing, finally releasing the anguish and hurt over the finality of their relationship.  
  
"You may now kiss your bride..." 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three (New)  
  
Lee stood in front of the window of the Q Bureau and stared out at the street traffic, not seeing it. It had been more than six weeks since he and Leslie had been married, and it had been a miserable six weeks. He and Leslie had honeymooned in the Bahamas, and while it was an enjoyable honeymoon, Lee was restless. Since his wedding he wasn't feeling very friendly with anybody and he knew the one reason why not.  
  
Amanda.  
  
He really had expected her to show up at his wedding. Even though his heart told him otherwise, he was sure to see her run in late and be there for him. It had been a severe blow to his heart to find out she had not changed her mind. He had gone through the motions of the wedding on auto-pilot. When he'd lifted Leslie's veil to kiss her, Amanda's face swam in front of his eyes and the kiss he'd given Leslie definitely left something to be desired. Then, at the wedding reception, Billy had sprung more bad news on him.  
  
"Sorry to have to tell you on your wedding day Scarecrow, but Amanda's left." Billy said sadly handing Lee Amanda's transfer papers.  
  
Amanda had transferred to the New Orleans division. She would be handling task force work. She had requested to finish her formal training and indicated she would like to work undercover alone. Lee looked at the transfer papers and sighed. Amanda would never make it as a loner. She just didn't have it in her. He shook his head and handed the papers back to Billy.  
  
"This is all my fault." Lee said. "I should have never gotten as close with her.. Lee trailed off.  
  
"Lee, I don't ever want to hear you say anything like that. I thought putting you two together would be good for you both." Billy said. "I just wanted you and Amanda to be happy."  
  
Happy, Lee thought. Will I ever feel that way again???  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Amanda sat in the classroom of the Big Easy Gaming and Bartending School. She had been a "student" here for over six weeks. She was posing as a student dealer on her first big assignment alone. She was enrolled as a student dealer to learn poker and blackjack in order to get a job in a casino. She was investigating the casino for money laundering and terrorist activities. The big casinos in town were always full of international millionaires, foreign tourists, and other government employees looking to blow off steam and lose their money in the process. Amanda would go through the school, get a job in one of the local casinos, and figure out where the money came from and who was their American contact. Amanda was sitting at the blackjack table trying to understand the basics of the game as her instructor schooled the table on reading hands.  
  
"OK Amanda, read the hands on the table." her instructor said.  
  
"There are 17, and 15, and 20, and a blackjack." Amanda said looking at the hands dealt out.  
  
"Very good." said her instructor. "Now what does the dealer have?"  
  
Amanda glanced down at the table. For practice, she was in the dealer position. She had a 10 of clubs face up on the table. She cupped her hand around the cards as taught, and peeked underneath. She raised her head and turned over the down card with a flourish.  
  
"Dealer has Blackjack." Amanda announced, showing the Ace of Hearts.  
  
Amanda banged her fist lightly in front of the blackjack hand announcing a push. She collected the losing "bets", played with play money at school, from the table. After she collected the losing bets, she scooped up each player's hand, then the dealer hand, and placed the cards back in the box. She clapped her hands and showed them to the table empty. As she left the blackjack table, her instructor stopped her.  
  
"Amanda, I've arranged for you to have an audition this week." He announced. "I know you've got a couple more weeks in the game, but you've caught on to the game so fast, I think you're ready." the instructor said.  
  
"That would be great, thanks!" said Amanda.  
  
"Besides, these casinos are so understaffed, they could use all the help they can get right now." her instructor said.  
  
"Thank you so much." Amanda beamed, "I'll try to do a good job." she said.  
  
"You'll be fine, just don't get nervous." her instructor said.  
  
Amanda gathered up her books and made her way down the stairs and out the door to her car. September weather in New Orleans wasn't anything like Arlington, she thought as she made her way to her car. Her new Pathfinder was parked on a side street next to her school, heat shimmering off its' hood. As she started the car and cranked up her A/C, she smiled to herself. She was going to get an audition sooner than she'd hoped. This would be her chance to get inside the casino sooner than planned. She turned down the A/C a notch and headed to her field office. Her boss at the Agency would be very happy things were going so well.  
  
Lee was at his desk, finishing up the paperwork on the Tremell case, a job he hated. Not only was Tremell the sneakiest counterfeiter in the Northern hemisphere, he had been quite difficult to bring in. The first time Lee arrested him, his equally slick and slimy lawyer sprung Tremell on a technicality. Then, after Lee had dotted all his I's and crossed all his T's, Tremell decided to play Houdini and disappear. It was only after threatening every one of his contacts on the street that one of his "family" got word where Tremell was hiding. Lee had to go and visit the escort service that Tremell had arranged for and get his girlfriend "Cookie" to lead Lee to where Tremell was hiding. Lee had wasted a good week on bagging Tremell and now once this paperwork was finished, Lee wanted nothing more than to go home to some peace and quiet. Lee was fishing around in both Q Bureau desks for some correction tape when his eye caught something. He curled his hand around it and brought it out.  
  
It was a barrette that had belonged to Amanda. He remembered the day she'd taken it off. They had been working on the Atherton case, the jewel thief that had hidden over a half million dollars' worth of jewels in the basement of a remodeled house in Amanda's neighborhood, unbeknownst to Lee and Amanda. Atherton had been spotted around Amanda's neighborhood waiting for the right time to go back and get the jewels. Lee and Amanda had searched the house all day, a house with no air conditioning on yet, and found nothing. When they had come back to the Agency, Amanda had undid her hair from the barrette upstairs in the Q Bureau, saying the A/C in the Agency would hopefully dry her hair. When she had taken the barrette out and shook her hair loose, Lee had thought he was going to lose it. Her hair was damp on the ends from her perspiring in the warm house, and when she pulled her hair loose, the ends clung to her face and cheeks, giving her a tousled look. Lee's control was tenuous at that point, he remembered. Lee had been feeling a little flushed himself after that. He held the barrette in his hand and went to stand by the window again. Lee tried not to think about Amanda like that anymore. She was part of his past and she seemed happy with that. Billy kept in contact with her and even Francine was going to be sent to New Orleans as part of the undercover task force. Lee never asked Billy about Amanda, even though Billy volunteered that Amanda was doing great in New Orleans. It was all Lee could do not to jump on the first plane to New Orleans whenever he had those dreams.  
  
Dreams of him and Amanda. Amanda touching him, kissing him, whispering softly to him. He and Amanda getting married. Seeing Amanda in a beautiful white wedding gown, Philip and Jamie giving her away. Her mother crying softly as he and Amanda recited the vows that would bind them together forever. Lee dreamed of he and Amanda in bed together, as husband and wife, sealing their love together. Lee saw Amanda pregnant with their children, cute boys with their mother's eyes and his hair; adorable little girls with curly hair and deep hazel eyes. He would awaken from these dreams in a cold sweat, uncomfortably guilty even though nothing had happened with him and Amanda. Lee only knew he shouldn't be having these dreams. Not with Leslie lying right beside him.  
  
Leslie. She turned out to be more of a puzzle than a wife. Right after they returned from their honeymoon, Leslie announced she would be traveling on more overseas trips with different ambassadors. First, she'd gone to France for two weeks, now she was in Russia for almost four weeks. Lee also discovered that she had turned a cold shoulder to him. When they had gone on their honeymoon, Leslie was warm and receptive in bed, not that Lee would have noticed. However, when they returned, Leslie informed him that she would sleep in Lee's guest bedroom and for him not to disturb her. Lee agreed readily, too readily, in Leslie's opinion. She and Lee quarreled bitterly over her decision. Leslie accused Lee of still having feelings for Amanda. This argument, just before Leslie's departure, had not sat well with Lee. Lee knew Leslie was waiting for him to call and apologize and reassure her that his feelings for Amanda were long gone. The only problem was, Lee thought, how do I tell her they're not????? 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Amanda arrived at the Belle of New Orleans for her audition fifteen minutes early. She wiped her sweaty palms on her tuxedo pants and straightened her white shirt. She was nervous. She remembered her instructor's words about paying the bets and collecting losing bets. Just be friendly and keep your eyes open, her instructor had told her. Funny, that's also what her boss, Agent Michael Ross, had told her when she reported to him about her audition. Agent Ross had Amanda specially wired today for her audition, just in case, he'd told her. Amanda liked Agent Ross from the moment she met him. Tall, with wavy brown hair and dark blue eyes, he was outgoing and friendly. He also took his job very seriously. He was determined to catch Andre Brousseau, head of the New Orleans crime syndicate and casino owner. Brousseau had ties to the Las Vegas mob and Agent Ross was trying to turn up the heat on Brousseau. Agent Ross had three members of Brousseau's entourage arrested earlier in the week for assault on two players of the casino. Brousseau had been in the newspapers, hinting at retaliation. Of course, in New Orleans, retaliation was the name of the game. Retaliation and dirty politics was what kept the politicians in business here. Amanda sighed against the sweltering heat of downtown New Orleans and strolled into the revolving doors of the casino. She was rewarded with a blast of cold air as a plainclothes security officer frisked her.  
  
"I'm here for a Blackjack audition." Amanda said.  
  
"Follow me. Mr. Brousseau's expecting you." the officer said.  
  
Amanda followed the burly security officer to a roped-off area in the casino, spotlighted on a raised dais. The sign above the area read "High Limit Area, Table Limits Enforced". Amanda straightened her shoulders as she was brought to a table where a lone gentleman sat. He was about forty-five, with short dark hair threaded with gray. He looked to be about 6'2" with deep brown eyes and a commanding presence. He spoke with a slight Creole lilt to Amanda.  
  
"Mrs. King, I am Andre Brousseau, owner of the Belle of New Orleans." Brousseau said. "Are you ready for your audition?"  
  
"Yes, sir, I think I'm ready." Amanda replied.  
  
"Good. Then let's get started." Brousseau replied.  
  
Amanda began by checking the bank in the dealer's box. When she had verified it was correct, she fanned out the cards on the table and quickly counted all the decks. She then began to shuffle the decks into one another. After all the decks were mixed, she split the shuffled decks in half and butterfly shuffled them. She rolled all the decks into the shoe, burned the top card, and began to deal Blackjack. As she dealt, Brousseau asked her about the various payouts on different Blackjack amounts, and how she would deal with angry, hostile customers. Amanda answered each question effectively and accurately as she kept a close eye on the table. After about ten minutes of dealing to Brousseau, he asked her to be relieved off the table. She clapped her hands and revealed them to be empty, then excused herself off the table as another potential dealer came to the table to be auditioned. As she was leaving, Brousseau stopped her.  
  
"Mrs. King, congratulations!" Brousseau exclaimed. "You've got the job."  
  
"Really?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Really, Mrs. King. You were excellent." Brousseau replied.  
  
"Thank You, Mr. Rousseau." Amanda said.  
  
"You're very welcome, Mrs. King. Now go and get your gaming license and we'll see you next week." Brousseau said.  
  
Amanda left the casino elated. She knew that Agent Ross had overheard her audition and the fact she'd just been hired. She hurried to her car and headed to the Agency where she knew plans were being set in motion to bring Andre Brousseau down. ________________________________________________________________________ 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Billy Melrose sat at his desk listening to the conference call with half an ear. He was conferencing with Agent Michael Ross from New Orleans and Dr. Smythe. The plan was being set into motion about bringing down Andre Brousseau from New Orleans. Billy was secretly very pleased. Reports from Agent Ross about Amanda King were glowing. Amanda showed real initiative in the field, applying to gaming school and even getting a job in a casino. Billy wished the other reports on Amanda were glowing as well. Agent Ross reported Amanda worked herself to death, sometimes 12-16 hour days. Agent Ross had met Amanda's mother and children under the pretense of being her boss at the casino.  
  
Dotty and the boys reported that Amanda sometimes stayed up late crying or staring out her window in the Garden District, looking for something or someone, they said. Philip and Jamie were worried about her. They reported to Agent Ross that their mother wasn't eating or sleeping well and wanted to know what they should do. Agent Ross reassured them as their mother's "boss" that her long days would be coming to an end soon. Billy listened as Agent Ross and Dr. Smythe rambled, then Agent Ross said:  
  
"Billy, do you have any agents you can spare for surveillance on the casino?" Agent Ross said. "We're really shorthanded down here and anyone male or female you can spare would be great."  
  
"Sure, Billy's got plenty of agents to spare." Dr.Smythe drawled. "I'm sure there are plenty of people looking to get out of the bureaucratic glare, right Billy?"  
  
"I'm sure I can find a few agents, Agent Ross." Billy said.  
  
"Make sure you send Scarecrow." Dr. Smythe said. "We don't want to want Scarecrow to think we've hidden Mrs. King somewhere over the rainbow, 'Kay?"  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Billy said tightly.  
  
He slammed the receiver in the cradle and glared at the phone. Damn Smythe for forcing him to use Scarecrow! Billy knew the emotional state both Lee and Amanda were in. They hadn't seen each other in more than five months. Billy didn't know how either of them would handle seeing the other. But Billy was going to make damn sure Dr. Smythe didn't get any more kicks out of throwing Lee and Amanda together. He picked up the phone to dial Jeanne to tell her to pack his suitcase. Then he placed a call upstairs to the Q Bureau. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Lee stared at the phone long after he'd hung up with Billy. He was going to New Orleans! Amanda would be there! His elation was quickly sobered by the fact he hadn't seen Amanda for more than five months. How would she feel about working together with him again? Would she still be upset about Leslie? Leslie.Damn, he'd forgotten all about telling Leslie. He dialed her office and asked for her.  
  
"Leslie Stetson?" Leslie answered.  
  
"Leslie, it's Lee. I wanted to let you know I'm going on assignment out of town. I don't know how long I'll be gone." Lee said.  
  
"Where are you going to?" Leslie asked.  
  
"New Orleans." Lee replied. "I've got some Agency business to take care of down there."  
  
"Lee, I wouldn't go down there if I were you. I have a feeling you're going to run into trouble down there." Leslie said.  
  
"I'll be fine Leslie." Lee said "I'll call you in a few days and let you know how it's going."  
  
"Be careful." Leslie said and hung up.  
  
Lee hung up the phone shaking his head. Leslie's wifely concern puzzled him. She never before acted so concerned for his safety, now here she was acting like a worried wife. Lee shook his head again. He was glad to be going on assignment. Leslie had changed so much in their brief marriage, Lee was wondering if they were going to last until their first anniversary. He hoped he could talk to Amanda on this trip alone. He missed the friendship and closeness he and Amanda had. He hoped she could find it in her heart to forgive him and remain friends. Lee grabbed his jacket off the chair and headed out to his car. He needed to run home and pack if he was going to make his flight on time. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Amanda was putting the last part of dinner on the table for Mother and the boys when the phone rang. Setting down a plate of hot dog buns, she picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Amanda, it's Billy." Billy said.  
  
"Sir, Hello! How are you?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Fine Amanda, how's everything with you?" Billy asked.  
  
"Everything's going well down here, sir." Amanda replied.  
  
"Uh, Amanda, I have something to tell you. I want you to hear it from me before you hear it from anyone else." Billy said.  
  
"What is it, sir?" Amanda asked. "Agent Ross and Dr.Smythe are sending some agents down to help your office cover surveillance on the casino during your operation. I'm coming down to help coordinate the effort. But Dr.Smythe ordered Scarecrow onto this surveillance team." Billy said.  
  
Amanda sat down on her kitchen stool and stared out the window for a long moment. She knew something like this would happen eventually. It was only a matter of time. She turned her attention back to the phone.  
  
"Amanda, did you hear what I said?" Billy asked worriedly.  
  
"I heard you, sir. Believe me I heard. I'll be all right with it. I can handle seeing Lee after all this time." Amanda said. "Is Lee.."  
  
"Is Lee what, Amanda?" Billy asked gently.  
  
"Is Lee happy?" Amanda asked. "I mean with Leslie and work?"  
  
"I don't know for sure Amanda." Billy said "Why don't you ask him when you see him?"  
  
"Thank you sir, I will." Amanda said.  
  
Billy briefed her on what time he and the other agents would arrive. Billy told Amanda that Lee was catching an earlier flight so he could get to New Orleans early and get up to speed with Agent Ross and the layout of the casino. As Amanda hung up with Billy, she realized she was smiling from ear to ear. She quickly stopped smiling and wondered what she would say to Lee. Would he still be mad that she didn't show up to his wedding? Would Leslie come with him? Would he still even want to be friends with her? As she called Dotty and the boys to supper, she decided to wait and see how Lee acted. After all, she thought, how bad could he have missed her??? _______________________________________________________________________ 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Lee Stetson hoisted his carry-on bag onto his shoulder as he scanned the crowded airport for Billy. The jeans and pullover shirt he had changed into before his flight were now sticking to his body in the sweltering New Orleans heat. The airport was packed with tourists and business types shuttling off to various destinations. Lee chuckled with amusement as he watched a crowd of college age guys go past. They were dressed in loud floral printed shirts and khaki shorts, sporting strings of colorful beads around their necks searching for a taxi to take them to the French Quarter. Typical frat guys, Lee thought, as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Billy and another agent waiting for him.  
  
"Lee, this is Agent Michael Ross from the New Orleans office. He's the agent leading this investigation. Agent Ross, this is Lee Stetson from D.C." Billy said.  
  
"Lee, nice to meet you. Billy's told me a lot about you." Agent Ross said. "Good to have you down here on our side."  
  
"Nice to meet you Agent Ross." Lee said. "Is it always this hot down here?"  
  
"Call me Michael, and yes, it's this way most of the time. You'll get used to it though." Agent Ross laughed and said.  
  
Lee and Billy made their way to baggage claim and retrieved the rest of their luggage. As Agent Ross led them to his sedan, Lee asked Agent Ross about the investigation.  
  
"Well Lee, Andre Brousseau owns the Belle of New Orleans casino. He has ties to the Las Vegas mob and lately we've been getting reports he's been funneling an awful lot of money out of his casino. We know he's got a source up in D.C. who's been handling the exchange, coordinating the buyers and setting up the meetings. What we don't know is who or for what purpose. That's where you and Mr. Melrose come in. We needed people down here who may know who to look for. Someone from the D.C. area down here. We think the contact may be coming into town this week to set up a big meeting with some Russians interested in laundering some of Brousseau's money for some heavy artillery." Agent Ross said.  
  
"Do we know anything about Brousseau's contact?" Lee asked.  
  
"All we know is that he or she works for the government, has close association with ambassadors and other high ranking dignitaries, and that whoever the contact is also has a connection with one of D.C's government agencies." Agent Ross said.  
  
"You mean, it could be someone from the Agency?" Billy asked.  
  
"It could be." Agent Ross said. "However, if it is someone in the Agency, they have no idea they are the contact. He or she is innocent in all of this, except for being inadvertently pumped for information or being spied on themselves." Agent Ross said as he sped down the interstate.  
  
"So where does Amanda fit in to all of this?" Billy wanted to know.  
  
"Amanda is our inside contact. She has set herself up inside as a Blackjack dealer. She's constantly monitored on a wire and she reports to us daily. She's done a wonderful job getting herself inside, we just have to wait for the right time for her to get us the information we need to arrest Brousseau." Agent Ross said.  
  
"How much danger is she in at the casino?" Lee asked nervously.  
  
"Lee, Amanda knew the risks when she volunteered for the job. She knows what's at stake and she also knows my team and I are there to protect her. I will make sure nothing happens to her." Agent Ross said, glancing at Lee in the rearview mirror.  
  
Lee sat back in his seat, his face taut with anger and jealousy. The protective streak in Agent Ross's voice struck a nerve with Lee. HE had always been the one to be protective of Amanda and now this guy thought he was going to take over where Lee left off. He sat back in the seat fuming until Agent Ross pulled up in front of a hotel.  
  
"Lee, Billy, here's where you'll be staying. This is the Crescent City Plaza. I've also arranged for you to have use of an agency car." Agent Ross said handing Billy a set of car keys. "One of my other agents will be by in about an hour to direct you to our field office. That way you have time to get settled in. I'll meet up with you then and fill you in on the surveillance layout." Agent Ross finished.  
  
"Thanks for your help." Billy said as they shook hands with Agent Ross. "We'll see you in a little while."  
  
Lee and Billy watched as Agent Ross drove away. They entered the hotel and checked in. As they made their way upstairs to their rooms, Billy asked:  
  
"So, what did you think of Agent Ross, Lee? He seems like a competent agent, arranging this whole operation with minimal staff. We could use someone like him up in D.C." Billy said.  
  
"Competent, huh? Seems like he's more worried about taking care of Amanda than coordinating an important operation like this!" Lee said angrily.  
  
"Scarecrow now is not the time for your personal feelings to cloud this investigation!" Billy said. "You need to focus on the task at hand, namely helping the Agency nail this Brousseau man. Playing jealous over Amanda now may get you and her killed." Billy finished, glaring at Lee.  
  
"I know Billy. I'm sorry." Lee sighed. "I just wish that I hadn't screwed everything up with Amanda."  
  
As the elevator stopped on their floor and the doors opened, Lee and Billy stepped off. Billy laid a hand on Lee's shoulder in a fatherly gesture. Billy suspected the marriage between Lee and Leslie was bad, and knew there had been more going on with Lee and Amanda than just being professional partners and friends. But now wasn't the time to discuss these things with Lee. But he smiled fondly at Lee and said:  
  
"You give Amanda too little credit. Nothing is as screwed up as you think it is. Amanda has always been there for you, and she will be again. Don't be so hard on yourself. You and Amanda will work this out, I know it." Billy said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks Billy." Lee said as he stuck his key into the door. He walked into the room and deposited his bags on the floor. As he sat down on the queen size bed, he looked around. The room, although spacious and comfortable, was too big for him. He sighed and began to unpack. The months of loneliness were closing in on him. He hurried and put away his clothes and shaving items. He needed to see Amanda. ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Amanda sat in the New Orleans field office in the conference room with Agent Ross waiting for Billy and Lee to arrive. She had been both dreading and anticipating this meeting ever since Agent Ross had told her that Billy and Lee would be accompanying the D.C. agents assigned to cover surveillance for the Brousseau operation. Her stomach was in knots and her hands were shaking. Agent Ross glanced over at her. He knew she was upset and wanted to reassure her everything was alright. He placed a hand over hers gently as he spoke.  
  
"Amanda, are you sure you're all right with this?" Agent Ross asked.  
  
"I'm fine, Michael, it's just I want to do a good job here. I've felt like I've always had to prove myself as an agent and I don't want to disappoint Mr. Melrose." Amanda said.  
  
"Or Lee." Agent Ross said.  
  
"Or Lee either." Amanda sighed. "I didn't tell you everything about Lee and I." Amanda said.  
  
"You don't have to." Agent Ross said. "It's written all over your face."  
  
At that moment, the door opened and Billy and Lee walked in. Lee saw Agent Ross holding Amanda's hand. He clenched his hands into fists at his side. Billy ignored the friendly gesture between Amanda and Agent Ross and moved to give Amanda a hug.  
  
"Amanda, good to see you." Billy said as he hugged her.  
  
"Good to see you too, sir." Amanda said as she returned his hug. She looked over Billy's shoulder at Lee. She broke the hug from Billy and looked at Lee.  
  
"Ah, Agent Ross, is there somewhere I can get some coffee?" Billy asked, motioning towards Lee and Amanda.  
  
"Sure, follow me Billy." Agent Ross said, ushering Billy out of the conference room.  
  
Amanda stood motionless as the door closed behind Agent Ross and Billy. She clasped her hands in front of her and looked at Lee. Lee looked wonderful. His jeans and shirt, although sticking to him, looked perfect against his lean body. His hair had gotten a little longer and needed a trim, she thought. His mouth was set in a hard line, but it was his eyes that held Amanda. Those beautiful hazel eyes she remembered getting lost in were positively glacial. They looked like hard chips of marble as the bored into Amanda's.  
  
"Lee." Amanda said. "How have you been?"  
  
"Apparently I'm doing better than you are." Lee said icily.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Amanda asked.  
  
"I saw that little hand-holding going on between you and Agent Ross." Lee spat. "Looks like you're doing fine down here."  
  
"Lee Stetson, how dare you!" Amanda said angrily. "You have no room to talk after you just up and married Leslie. Then you have the nerve to ask me to be at your wedding. How did you think that made me feel?" Amanda asked, turning her back on him.  
  
Lee crossed the room and spun Amanda around to face him. She looked at the floor, refusing to look at him. He cupped her chin in his hand and raised her head to face him. Lee could see the tears in her eyes that Amanda refused to shed. Her lower lip quivered as she returned his gaze. Lee wanted nothing more than to take her away from here, somewhere where they could be alone. He wanted to ask her about their last conversation and the kiss that followed. He wanted to know if he'd made a mistake with Leslie. He had to know if there was a chance for him and Amanda.  
  
"How did it make you feel?" Lee asked her softly. "Did it keep you up at night, dreaming of someone? Longing to see that someone, feel that someone, love that someone forever? Was it hard to eat, or sleep, or feel anything, knowing you let that someone go that you wanted so badly?" Lee said urgently.  
  
"Lee..." Amanda said, closing her eyes. "Amanda, I..." Lee said as he bent his head to kiss her.  
  
Before Lee had a chance to kiss her, the conference room door opened and Agent Ross's secretary entered.  
  
"Mrs. King, Mr. Stetson, Agent Ross and Mr. Melrose are waiting for you in Agent Ross's office." she said as she closed the door.  
  
Lee and Amanda broke away from each other. Lee looked at Amanda. Her eyes were moist from her unshed tears and her face was flushed. Lee ran a hand through his hair and looked down at her.  
  
"Amanda, I'm sorry." Lee said.  
  
"Sorry for what? For what almost happened?" Amanda asked. "Don't worry Lee, it won't happen again. You're married now and that part of our relationship is ancient history." Amanda finished as she walked out the door.  
  
"That's what you think Amanda King." Lee said. "I've only just started with you." Lee said determinedly to the empty room as he followed Amanda to Agent Ross's office. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Lee followed Amanda into Agent Ross's office, silently berating himself. Here he was, not five minutes around Amanda and he was acting like a jealous schoolboy. He couldn't believe he'd acted like that. Amanda's statement about him being a married man was like a jolt of ice water to his system. As Lee walked into the office, he noticed Amanda sat at the far end of the table. Her face was still flushed and her hands shook as she picked up a file folder off the table.  
  
"Lee, that folder on the table is for you." Agent Ross said. "It has all the updated materials on the Brousseau case and the agents assigned from here in New Orleans." Agent Ross said.  
  
Lee picked up the file folder and began to read as Agent Ross briefed Billy on the new changes. Lee read in the folder how Amanda had established herself inside the casino and that the management was impressed by her work there. She had proven to Agent Ross and the other agents in New Orleans that she thought quickly on her feet and that she took the initiative, more than the seasoned agents in the office, Lee thought. He smiled as he pictured Amanda at dealer school, taking charge and learning how to deal. He glanced over at Amanda. Her face had gained its' usual color back, and the pulse at the base of her neck had returned to normal. He thought back to their earlier conversation, and wondered how hurt she had been at his marriage, when Billy's voice cut through his musings.  
  
"Scarecrow, are you listening to me?" Billy asked.  
  
"Sorry, Billy, what were you saying?" Lee said.  
  
"I asked you whether or not you would supervise the surveillance our agents are handling down here, or do you need some help?" Billy asked impatiently.  
  
"Yeah, sure Billy, I can handle that." Said Lee.  
  
"Good." Said Billy. "Try to stay with us."  
  
"Ok, then, now that we've gone over the surveillance, I guess we just need to go over the layout of the casino and let you and Lee know what parts everyone's playing down here." Agent Ross said to Billy.  
  
"Go ahead." Said Billy, "it's your show."  
  
"All right. Now, tomorrow night there's a function at the casino. Strictly for high rollers and employees. Billy, I've gotten you into the function as a security officer for the casino. Lee, you'll be going as a high roller. I've set up a line of credit with the casino for you, so playing your part should be no problem." Agent Ross said.  
  
"What's Amanda going to be doing?" Billy asked.  
  
"Amanda will be going as a break-in dealer, which according to the casino, she is. She'll be mingling with the other high rollers and dealers, getting to know them and so forth." Agent Ross said.  
  
"And where will you be during all this?" Lee asked.  
  
"I'm Amanda's date for the function." Agent Ross said.  
  
Billy nodded to Amanda. Lee sat back in his chair and clenched his fists in his lap. The nerve of this guy! He is supposed to be working and he's escorting Amanda, My Amanda, to this party, Lee thought. Lee ground his teeth together so hard a muscle flexed in his jaw. Amanda noticed the controlled way Lee was holding himself and mentally shook her head. Poor Michael, she thought, you don't know what you've gotten yourself into.  
  
Lee stood in the bathroom of his hotel room studying his reflection as he straightened his tie. As he finished, he looked around for his tuxedo jacket. Finding it, he shrugged into it and remembered the last time he'd had on a tuxedo. It was at his wedding. To Leslie. He crossed over to the bed and dialed his home number. It rang until his machine picked up. He waited until his outgoing message played, then called for Leslie. She didn't answer or pick up the phone. He hung up and dialed her office. Her secretary answered on the second ring.  
  
"Leslie Stetson's office."  
  
"This is Lee. Is Leslie there?" Lee asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Stetson, but Mrs. Stetson is out of town right now." The secretary said.  
  
"Well, where did she go and when did she leave?" Lee asked.  
  
"Mrs. Stetson left yesterday to meet with an ambassador. She asked me not to give out any specifics to anyone, even you Mr. Stetson." The secretary said rudely.  
  
"Thank you so much for your help!" Lee said sarcastically as he hung up.  
  
Lee sat down on the bed puzzled. Leslie had been so secretive lately, never in the office when she was supposed to be, never returning his phone calls. She never talked to him about her work and he never asked. Lee wondered for a moment if she was having an affair. The thought of Leslie having an affair brought no pang of hurt for Lee and he knew why. Lee knew without a doubt that his marriage to Leslie should never have happened. Lee didn't even know why he'd rushed into this. When he and Leslie talked about it, he never dreamed she'd be so insistent on getting married. He had chalked it up to her enthusiasm being a woman thing. She'd jumped into the wedding plans furiously, arranging caterers and flowers and invitations, Lee had enthusiastically let her do what she'd wanted. Now he realized that Leslie had probably been afraid Lee would change his mind and hurried him down the aisle. He thought again about being married to Amanda. He would have never rushed getting married to her. He would have relished being involved in planning the wedding. As for Amanda ever having an affair, Lee scowled at the thought. He would love Amanda so deeply she'd never want to stray. Love. Yeah, he thought, I love Amanda. He smiled as he finished dressing. He picked up his room key and went to go meet Billy. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Amanda sat in the Lincoln Town Car that Agent Ross had secured from the Agency for the party and clutched her purse nervously. This would be the first assignment where she was integral in calling the shots. She was the agent on the inside, virtually alone on the casino floor, as the Agency's eyes and ears. She wanted to do a good job so badly, she was terrified she would fail. As she caught the eye of Agent Ross, she gave him a nervous smile.  
  
"Amanda, relax, everything will be fine tonight." Agent Ross told her.  
  
"I just want everything to be OK." Amanda said.  
  
"And it will be, as long as you remember we're there with you. I'll be with you most of the night and you know Billy and Lee are there too." Agent Ross said softly.  
  
Lee. The thought of Lee watching Amanda made her heart race. Lee wouldn't be her escort tonight. He would be keeping an eye on her and Michael. Amanda couldn't help but suppress a grin at the thought of Lee's jealous nature. Lee would be exuding tremendous self-control tonight, thought Amanda.  
  
"By the way, did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" Agent Ross said.  
  
Amanda wore a dress that she and her mother had picked out. At first, Amanda thought the dress was a little risqué, but Dotty assured her it would look glamorous and sophisticated on her. It was a burgundy satin dress, off the shoulder, that shimmered with every move Amanda made. Amanda had pinned up her hair in a French twist. Her heart-shaped necklace was her only jewelry. She had applied smoky eyeshadow and a burgundy-rose lipstick. She now licked her lips nervously as the Town Car pulled up to the valet at the casino. Agent Ross, clad in a black tuxedo, climbed out of the car and extended a hand to help Amanda out. As she swung her legs out of the car, she caught a glimpse of Billy standing there with an earpiece on, walkie- talkie clipped to his belt, as he mimicked directing the guests and staff into the casino, while all the while he kept in contact with Lee. Billy caught Amanda's eye and gave her a barely perceptible nod of approval. Agent Ross and Amanda moved away from Billy and entered the casino.  
  
Lee sat at the bar, nursing a scotch, as he checked out the layout of the casino. He saw that the playing tables were laid out exactly as Agent Ross mentioned. The waitresses that approached were friendly, but distracted, Lee noted. That would help them out later when cover or distraction would be needed. Lee scanned the room looking to see if he could spot Andre Brousseau. After a few moments, he spotted him. Brousseau was sitting at a private table with two high rollers and their dates. Lee noticed the confidence Brousseau exuded. In his custom tailored suit and expensive jewelry, Brousseau looked like a man untouchable. Lee turned away to hear Billy's voice in his ear.  
  
"Scarecrow, Agent Ross and Amanda are on the way in." Billy said.  
  
"Copy that Billy." Lee said.  
  
Lee turned away from Brousseau and stared across the casino looking for Amanda. Lee was just supposed to watch Brousseau and observe the other high rollers, but when he saw Agent Ross and Amanda, his breathing stopped and his mouth went dry. Amanda looked breathtakingly beautiful in the burgundy dress she was wearing. Lee stared hard at Amanda, never taking his eyes off her as she crossed the room to speak to another dealer. Agent Ross walked up to the bar and sat down two seats from Lee.  
  
"Everything going on schedule so far?" Agent Ross asked Lee.  
  
"Fine so far." Lee answered.  
  
Agent Ross ordered a club soda with lime and stared at his reflection on the bar's back mirror.  
  
"Amanda's doing great so far, don't you think?" Agent Ross asked.  
  
"Amanda always does a great job." Lee said proudly.  
  
"Listen Lee, Amanda's told me some of what happened between you two and..." Agent Ross said, but Lee interrupted.  
  
"Look Ross, I like you, and I know Amanda likes you. But if anything happens to her or you do anything to hurt her, you'll have to answer to me." Lee said in a steely voice.  
  
"Lee, I care about Amanda. I'd never do anything to hurt her." Agent Ross said.  
  
"See that you don't." Lee said and strode to the dance floor.  
  
Amanda was standing by a high roller Blackjack table, chatting with two other new Blackjack dealers. They were comparing horror stories of how bad their auditions went when Amanda felt a tap on her shoulder. Thinking it was Michael, she turned around with a smile.  
  
"Care to dance?"  
  
Amanda smiled nervously as Andre Brousseau held out a hand to her. He guided her to the dance floor and took her in his arms. As the music swirled around them, Andre cleared his throat and looked at Amanda.  
  
"I hope I'm not being too forward." Andre said.  
  
"Of course not." Amanda assured him. "I just didn't know the owner danced with his new dealers."  
  
"Well, I don't make it a habit." Said Andre. "You're just the most beautiful dealer I've hired in a while."  
  
"Aren't you awfully busy tonight?" Amanda asked. "Between the party and your regular duties, I imagine you're pretty swamped."  
  
"Actually, this casino pretty much runs itself." Andre said. "All you need is a key card to check on the offices and everything else runs smoothly."  
  
"A key card?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Yes. All the senior dealers and floor managers have one. It's an access card to the upstairs offices. Once an hour, a senior dealer or floor manager must check the upstairs offices after hours. The key card gives them access. If the floors upstairs aren't checked every hour, the security manager notifies me and I come check the place and fire the lazy employee who forgot." Andre said with a laugh.  
  
"That sounds like an awful lot of responsibility." Amanda said seriously.  
  
"It is, but nothing you won't be able to handle soon." Andre said with a wink.  
  
As they danced, Amanda and Andre made small talk, about hobbies and family. Andre seemed very curious to know if Amanda was married or not. As the talk became more serious, Amanda saw a hand tap Andre's shoulder.  
  
"May I cut in?"  
  
Amanda saw the man move to stand beside Andre. It was Lee.  
  
"Amanda King, may I introduce you to one of our newest high rollers. This is Lee Stinson." Andre said. "Take good care of him." He said as he moved away.  
  
Lee put his arm around Amanda's waist. Taking her free hand in his, they began to dance. Amanda sighed and tried to keep some distance between her and Lee. Lee however, was having none of it. He splayed his hand across her back and pulled her close to him. He breathed in the scent of the delicious perfume Amanda wore. The scent wove its' way around him. He cleared his throat and spoke to her softly.  
  
"Find out anything?" Lee asked.  
  
"Yes, they have a key card access to the upstairs. Only the senior dealers and floor managers have the cards. We'll have to have one of those to get the evidence we need." Amanda said. "Andre said there must be a check of the upstairs offices once an hour or else he's notified and comes down to check the offices himself."  
  
"We'll have to let Agent Ross know, so he can get one of the key cards for someone." Lee said.  
  
As Lee and Amanda continued dancing, Amanda tried to keep her mind on the party and the information Michael needed. The only problem was, Lee was invading her senses. His lean, muscled body was beneath her hands in the perfectly fit tuxedo he was wearing. She inhaled the musky, masculine scent of the aftershave he wore. She sighed and licked her lips. Lee's breath was hot against her cheek as he looked down at her. Her lips parted as his gaze held hers. His hazel eyes were smoldering with desire. Her pulse quickened as his thumb stroked her hand gently. Lee's gaze traveled to her lips. As he watched, Amanda tongue unconsciously darted out to wet her lips. Lee's breath caught in his throat as her eyes widened at his appraisal of her. Lee's hand on her waist tightened.  
  
"Lee, I think I need some fresh air." Amanda said breathlessly.  
  
Lee placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her outside. They found a private bench and Amanda sat shakily. Lee kept his hand on her back as Amanda breathed in the fresh, humid air. After a few minutes, Amanda turned to Lee.  
  
"Lee, are you up to this? I mean us working together?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Amanda, I've never been more sure of anything. I want you to know that I know you'll do a great job." Lee said and smiled at her.  
  
Amanda smiled and leaned back into the bench. She and Lee sat there for a long while, both wanting to say so much, yet neither of them knowing how to start. Amanda looked over at Lee to find him staring at her. She smiled at him and asked:  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"You actually." Lee said. "How far we've come together the last three and a half years." Lee said.  
  
"Yeah, at least you actually admit I'm your partner now." Amanda said with a small laugh.  
  
"Hey, I'm a creature of habit, a loner. It took me a while to get over that." Lee said defensively.  
  
"But we've kept our friendship. That's what matters, right?" Amanda said.  
  
"Sure." Said Lee as he put his hand out for her to shake.  
  
Amanda put her hand in his and planned on shaking it in a gesture of friendship and forgiveness. But, as soon as she placed her hand in Lee's, she felt a surge of desire, an almost electrical shock. Her eyes met Lee's as she said:  
  
"Friends?"  
  
Lee felt Amanda's hand in his. Her hands were so warm, so soft, so comforting. He imagined her hands on his skin, touching the contours of his body intimately. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes, warm and inviting, and threw caution to the wind.  
  
"Oh, Amanda. I want to be more than friends." He said as he guided his head towards hers.  
  
Amanda closed her eyes in anticipation of Lee's lips on hers. Instead, she saw Leslie's face swim in front of her eyes. For better or worse, Lee was married. She swallowed her disappointment and pulled away from Lee. Lee's inclined head stopped inches from hers.  
  
"Amanda, what is it? What's wrong?" Lee asked.  
  
"This is Lee. This is all wrong." Amanda said, "You're married. You and Leslie. There can never be any us." Amanda finished as she hurried away from the bench.  
  
"Amanda!" Lee called after her. "Amanda, I don't love Leslie. I love you." He finished softly as he watched Amanda's retreat. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
Amanda knocked at the door of room 515 at the Crescent City Plaza. She needed to talk to Lee. After the meeting she had with Agent Ross and Billy, she couldn't believe what they'd told her. Someone had taken Lee's key to the Q bureau, stolen his high security clearance files, and used those files to make contacts with Brousseau. Agent Ross and Billy hadn't suspected Lee, but according to Billy, Lee was taken aback with the news. He had left the meeting shaken, and Agent Ross and Billy were worried about him. Amanda hoped he didn't want to be alone as she knocked again. She heard Lee's voice call out from the other side, low and fierce.  
  
"Whoever that is, leave me alone!" Lee said.  
  
"Lee, it's Amanda. I need to talk to you." Amanda said.  
  
Amanda heard footsteps, then heard the chain loosen off the door as Lee opened it. Amanda's heart jumped at the sight of him. His hair was disheveled, as if he'd raked his hands through it for hours. His eyes were shadowed and red. Lee gave her a half-smile as he moved away from the door to allow her inside.  
  
"Lee, I came to see if you're all right." Amanda said, "Billy and Agent Ross told me what happened."  
  
"What happened?!" Lee said, "What happened is I let my guard down. I let someone sneak past my defenses and they used me!" Lee exclaimed.  
  
"Lee, I don't know the whole story, but...." Amanda started to say.  
  
"You want to know the whole story, Amanda?" Lee said, "How's this for a story? I gave my trust and caring to someone, someone I thought loved me. Then I find out that all of it, everything I thought we had was a lie! I was just someone to amuse her until she got what she wanted, then I find out she's nothing but a manipulator!" Lee exploded.  
  
"Wait a minute Lee, are you saying that Leslie." Amanda asked.  
  
Lee sighed. "Leslie's the one. She's Brousseau's contact. They found her prints all over my key, the Q bureau, and on the letter itself." Lee finished.  
  
"Oh, Lee, I'm so sorry." Amanda said.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry too." Lee said, "Sorry I ever let anyone get to me like that. I was better off as a loner."  
  
Amanda walked over to Lee. She took him by his arms and looked at him. She had never seen Lee look so vulnerable, so hurt. She could feel his muscles tighten in his arms as she spoke to him.  
  
"Lee Stetson, you are a wonderful person. Don't let what Leslie did to you change the caring man I've seen before. Don't give her the satisfaction of letting her get to you that way." Amanda said.  
  
"Don't say that!" Lee said, "Don't say things like that to me. I can take what Leslie did to me, but I can't take that from you." Lee said harshly.  
  
"Can't take what from me, the truth?" Amanda questioned, looking into Lee's eyes.  
  
Lee looked into Amanda's deep brown eyes. They were full of compassion, and something more. Lee felt as if he could almost see into Amanda's soul, into her heart, and it tore at him. He could feel the adoration coming from her, almost like an invisible blanket had been thrown over him, to salve his wounded heart. Lee realized he'd let too many things go unsaid between he and Amanda. He sat down on the bed and motioned for Amanda to sit beside him. Lee took her hands in his and looked at her for a long moment. As Lee stared at her, Amanda saw a change come over him. He looked more like the Lee she had come to love. His face took on a soft, caring look. His beautiful hazel eyes sparkled as they stared into hers. His lips softened as Lee spoke.  
  
"Amanda, I've realized over the past few months how much I've taken you for granted. I always believed you would be there for me, no matter what. But when I married Leslie, I didn't understand why you couldn't be there for me." Lee said quietly.  
  
"Lee, that's in the past. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, it's just that.." Amanda started.  
  
"That what, Amanda?" Lee asked.  
  
Amanda looked into Lee's eyes, unsure of what to say. Lee's expression was one of anticipation, gazing into her deep brown eyes. Amanda took a shaky breath and stood, walking to the open window. She stood there, staring into the starry sky overhead. Lee stood up and walked behind her. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders to turn her around. When Amanda was facing him again, he tilted her chin up with a finger to look at him. Amanda's eyes were misty with tears as she stood looking at him nervously. Lee smiled his dimpled smile at her. Amanda's brows arched in surprise at Lee's smile.  
  
"Amanda King, I don't think I've ever seen you this speechless before." Lee said softly.  
  
"Lee, I..." Amanda said.  
  
Lee gently cupped her face in his hands. His eyes gazed longingly into hers. Amanda felt a change in the air, almost an electric current passing between her and Lee. She could see the spark in Lee's eyes, feel the sensation of his hands absently stroking her arms. Amanda's tongue darted out to wet her lips, and she saw Lee's eyes darken as they followed her tongue's movement. Lee bent his head and gently pressed his lips to hers. Amanda's senses went into overdrive as she felt his lips pressing hers, seeking acceptance. Amanda felt her lips open to Lee and felt the gentle pressure of his tongue against hers. As she glided her tongue against his, Amanda felt Lee's arms around her, pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around him as she felt his lips pull away from hers to gently caress her neck. She could hear Lee's shallow, rapid breathing against her ear as he worked from her earlobe down her neck, feathering the soft skin with kisses and words of love. Amanda gripped his back tightly, feeling the lean, hard muscles play under her hands.  
  
"Amanda." Lee breathed against her throat, as his hands slid up her hips, his hands rhythmically stroking upwards. Amanda slid her hands around Lee, stroking his chest lightly. Lee moaned softly and gripped her hands firmly in his.  
  
"Amanda, wait. There's something I need to say." Lee said hoarsely.  
  
Amanda pulled away reluctantly. Lee pulled her over to a chair and sat her down. As he looked at her, his control was severely tested. Amanda's hair was tousled, her face was flushed, and the desire he saw in her eyes nearly drove every rational thought from his mind. Lee took a few deep breaths to steady himself, then pulled up a chair in front of hers. He took her hands in his and smiled at her. His Amanda. She deserved better, better than him, he thought. But the feelings she had awakened in his heart would not be silent anymore. He had to tell Amanda how he had been feeling for so long.  
  
"Amanda King, you've been the best partner, best friend, and best person I've ever known. I've made a huge mess of things, but right here, right now, I'm going to start changing things. I'm sorry I said what I said earlier. I don't want to be a loner anymore. I need someone who I know will always be there for me. Someone who will love me for who I am, not what I have. Someone who's been right in front of my eyes all along. YOU, Amanda King. I love you. I've loved you for so long. I was just so scared of losing you, I was afraid to tell you. But I almost lost you anyway. Please tell me there's a chance for us. That my stupidity hasn't run you off forever." Lee said, his eyes pleading with hers.  
  
Amanda's eyes filled with tears at Lee's heartfelt words, words she'd been hoping to hear for so long. The months of missing him, hearing his voice, seeing his face, spending time together with him finally brought them to this time. Amanda's voice choked as she looked into Lee's eyes.  
  
"Lee, I love you too. I was so hurt after you married Leslie, I didn't know what to do. I've wanted this for so long, but I didn't know if you felt the same way. I don't want to imagine my life without you." Amanda said, "I've loved you for a long time now, and I want to give us another chance." She finished as her voice broke and her tears fell.  
  
Lee gathered her in his arms, softly speaking words of tenderness. Amanda's tears slowly dried, replaced by a feeling of warmth and comfort. Lee loved her. Amanda smiled against Lee's chest as he stroked her hair. Lee closed his eyes, feeling Amanda's soft, warm body in his arms. He promised himself never again to take for granted this beautiful woman, so giving, so loving, and to never give her any reason to doubt his love for her ever again. After a few minutes, Amanda pulled herself away from Lee.  
  
"So, what are we going to do about Leslie and Brousseau?" Amanda asked.  
  
"We're going to make sure they go where they belong. In federal prison." Lee said, "Then you and I have an appointment." Lee said and smiled.  
  
"An appointment?" Amanda asked, puzzled.  
  
"Yes." Said Lee, "We've got some serious catching up to do." Lee said as he kissed the top of her forehead.  
  
"I'm holding you to that, Stetson." Amanda said as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
I'm hoping you do, Lee thought as he held onto Amanda tightly, because that was one promise he had no intention of breaking. ________________________________________________________________________ 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
Amanda rode the elevator to the fifth floor of the Crescent City Plaza. As she approached the door to room 515, she hesitated a moment. What if Lee didn't want to see her? What if Lee didn't think she believed in him anymore? Amanda raised her hand and knocked on the door. After a long pause, she heard Lee's voice from the other side.  
  
"Who's there." Lee's gruff voice asked.  
  
"Lee, it's me Amanda. Please let me in." Amanda asked.  
  
Amanda waited as she heard the lock turn and the latch unhook. A few seconds later, she was face to face with Lee. Amanda was shocked to see his appearance. Lee's hair looked as though he had raked through it for hours. His hazel eyes looked bloodshot and he had dark circles under them. He looked like a man tormented, Amanda thought.  
  
"Oh, Lee what happened?" Amanda asked worriedly.  
  
Lee's response was to step back from the door to allow her to enter. As she entered the room, Amanda saw it was dark, except for the streetlights illuminating the room slightly through the open windows. Lee shut the door behind her and stood facing her. His expression was a mixture of pain and regret as she looked up at him. Amanda took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Lee, please talk to me. I know I haven't been there for you these past few months, but I thought we were still friends." Amanda said.  
  
"Friends." Lee chucked hollowly. "I probably won't have too many of them before too long." Lee said.  
  
"Lee, you know I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you." Amanda said.  
  
"Amanda." Lee said. "I know who is behind all this. I know who's Brousseau's contact."  
  
"Who, Lee?" Amanda asked.  
  
Instead of answering right away, Lee held out a hand for her. Amanda took it and moved into an embrace with Lee. They held onto each other for what seemed like an eternity, Lee calmed by her presence. Amanda listened to the sound of Lee's ragged breathing, scared of what he would say. Finally, Lee pulled away from her to stare deep into her eyes. He pulled away from her and motioned her into a chair. Amanda sat down as Lee began pacing in front of her. After a couple of minutes, he bent down in front of the chair and took both of her hands in his. Lee smiled up at her, an expression on his face Amanda couldn't read.  
  
"Amanda, do you still trust me?" Lee asked.  
  
"Lee you don't have to ask me that. Of course I do." Amanda said softly.  
  
"Yes, I do." Lee said. "I need to tell you something. Something that may change the way things will be forever. Then I'll explain what I found out." Lee finished.  
  
"Ok Lee, I'm listening." Amanda said.  
  
Lee stood and paced in front of her chair for a moment, gathering his courage. When he stopped pacing, he pulled Amanda to her feet. He held her hands and let his heart speak for him.  
  
"Amanda, when I asked Leslie to marry me, it was for all the wrong reasons. I thought I could replace one person with another. A safer person. Someone who wouldn't make me look too closely at myself. Someone who couldn't make me laugh. Someone who didn't know the real me. A person who knew my heart and soul better than I knew it. The real person I was in love with. A person I tried so hard to deny to myself. A person who's love I thought I never deserved." Lee said, looking at Amanda.  
  
"You, Amanda. It was always you. That's why I wanted you at the wedding so badly. I thought if I saw you there, it would be easier. But it tore my heart out to go through with it, knowing you should have been the one I married. For that I can only apologize. But if there's any chance for us, I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you for my foolish mistake." Lee said in a husky voice.  
  
Amanda closed her eyes and let the tears she'd held back for months fall freely. She realized how much it took for Lee to say those things. Lee's eyes were liquid with tears waiting for her response. Lee felt as if his heart were bruised, pounding from the exertion of pouring itself to Amanda.  
  
"Lee Stetson, you're the most hard headed man I've ever met. I've loved you for so long, waiting for you to love me too. You marrying Leslie was the hardest thing I ever had to accept, but I thought you'd be happy. I wanted so much to be the one up there saying those vows." Amanda said. "But I love you so much, I let you go. I never wanted to but..." Amanda broke off as she began to sob.  
  
Lee wrapped her in his arms. Amanda's sobs grew harder. Lee pulled back from Amanda and cupped her face in his hands. He gently wiped the tears from her face and looked at her. Her eyes were red from crying, but looking at Lee, he saw the love she had for him there. His heart bumped against his chest as guilt washed over him. Guilt for putting this beautiful woman through so much heartache. He promised himself he'd never put her through anything like this again. He gently ran his thumbs over her cheeks as he bent his head to kiss her gently. As his lips met hers, he felt her tears falling onto his face as he deepened the kiss.  
  
Amanda felt as if the earth had shifted on its' axis as Lee's lips met hers. His kiss, so gentle at first, soon intensified as Lee's tongue sought entry into her mouth. Amanda's mouth opened softly as Lee's tongue gently probed her lips. She wrapped her arms around him to steady herself as Lee broke the kiss to trail soft, hot kisses down her neck. Lee moaned as Amanda threaded her hands through his hair, stroking its'softness. Lee's lips had reached the collar of her shirt when Amanda stopped him.  
  
"Lee, we can't." Amanda said. "Not now, not like this."  
  
Lee pulled away from Amanda and looked at her. Amanda's self-control was nearly as gone as his was. He straightened his shirt as Amanda smoothed down her blouse. They walked over to the table in the hotel room and sat down. After they composed themselves for a few minutes, Lee looked at Amanda.  
  
"The contact you've been looking for here in New Orleans is connected to the Agency in D.C.". Lee said.  
  
"I know, Agent Ross and Billy told me. But they didn't tell me who it was." Amanda said.  
  
"It's Leslie." Lee said and sighed. "They found her prints on the letter, my Q Bureau key, and the Q Bureau office. Plus her prints were found inside my desk where all my clearance files were kept."  
  
"Oh, Lee, I'm so sorry." Amanda said sadly.  
  
"I never even suspected." Lee said. "I feel like such an ass. She played me for a big fool. I can't believe it." Lee finished.  
  
"So what are you going to do now?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Act like I don't know anything. Leslie should make an appearance at Brousseau's to contact the Russian buyer. With her job as a UN translator, Brousseau picked a perfect person to arrange the buys." Lee said. "After she makes contact with Brousseau, we'll send her a message from Brousseau to stay around for the negotiations. When the operation goes down, she'll be arrested with Brousseau and the others." Lee said.  
  
"Lee, you know I'll be there for you, if you need anything." Said Amanda.  
  
Lee reached across the table to clasp her hands in his. His smile was genuine and full of love as he gazed at her.  
  
"After that, I'll be divorced. Then I'm going to marry the person I should have married five months ago. That is, if she'll have me?" Lee asked hopefully.  
  
Amanda stared at Lee with her mouth open. Was Lee asking her what she thought he was asking?  
  
"Amanda King, I love you so much. You're the only one for me. I want to spend the rest of my life proving that to you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Lee asked tenderly.  
  
"Lee Stetson, I love you too. More than I ever thought possible. Yes, I will marry you!" Amanda exclaimed as she opened her arms to Lee.  
  
As Lee and Amanda embraced, Lee smiled up to the heavens and sent up a silent prayer. Lee prayed that he'd never make another mistake and let this wonderful woman get away. Lee hugged her tighter and vowed to make Amanda happier than she'd ever been. _____________________________________________________________________ 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
Andre Brousseau stared at the printout his assistant handed him. He couldn't believe the faxed pages that accompanied the grainy picture. The fax was of a high-level clearance report on one of the players in his casino. A fraudulent player, Brousseau realized. The picture was a few years old, but Brousseau had no problem placing the face.  
  
Lee Stinson.  
  
Brousseau slammed the picture on the polished cherry desk in front of him. He let out a string of heated cursed in Cajun. As he sat and debated his next move, his assistant rang his telephone.  
  
"Mr. Brousseau, you're special visitor is here." She announced.  
  
"Show her in." Brousseau snapped.  
  
A moment later, his assistant opened his office door. An attractive brunette walked in. She was dressed in a business suit cut snugly to fit her slender frame. Her blue eyes assessed the room approvingly as she crossed the room to ease herself into the chair in front of Brousseau's desk.  
  
"Is this true?" Brousseau asked waving the faxes in front of her "Is this man really a federal agent?" he demanded.  
  
"It certainly is." The brunette said.  
  
"Who in the hell would send me this?" Brousseau asked. "This is completely unacceptable."  
  
"Why Andre, I sent you that." His visitor said coyly.  
  
"And why would you do that?" Brousseau said with a harsh whisper.  
  
"Because Andre, that man you're looking at is my husband, Lee Stetson." She said. "But that's not all." She reached into her purse and pulled out another stack of photos along with a set of Agency credentials. She handed them to Brousseau and waited for his reaction.  
  
"I don't believe this. This woman, an ordinary housewife, is an Agent?" Brousseau said, surprised.  
  
"That's his wonderful partner, Amanda." Said Leslie, sarcasm dripping from her voice.  
  
"Well, my dear, your husband and his conniving partner are about to die. Slowly." Andre promised.  
  
"For the ten million you're paying me, I can play a grief-stricken widow perfectly." Leslie said with a throaty laugh.  
  
"Good." Said Brousseau "Now here's what we're going to do."  
  
Amanda and Lee walked towards Agent Ross's office; each lost in their own thoughts. Lee was happy, happier than he'd been in a long time. He was secure in the knowledge that Amanda was his, and as soon as they wrapped up this case, he planned on spending every minute of every day proving to her how much he loved her. Amanda, on the other hand, was worried about Lee. She had a nagging feeling that something bad was about to happen. She suspected Brousseau would be arranging for a contact soon, as she had been hearing rumors at the casino that large amounts of cash had been taken from the cash rooms to Brousseau's private safe. She was afraid for Lee. Afraid that whatever went down in the investigation, Lee wouldn't have the restraint to handle matters professionally. She knew Lee didn't love Leslie, but that neither did he want to see her hurt or killed. She hoped at the crucial moment, Lee's resolve wouldn't falter. They entered the office and greeted Agent Ross and Billy.  
  
"Good, now that you're here, we can get things started." Agent Ross said.  
  
Lee and Amanda sat down across from Billy and listened as Agent Ross began. Billy gave the team a long look. Something had happened last night, he thought. About time too. He smiled and sat back as Agent Ross outlined the plan.  
  
"What we're going to do is have Amanda wired tonight as she works the high- rollers area. Amanda's heard that there's a large quantity of money stashed in Brousseau's private safe. Casino money. We also know that the Sergei Vlotkin and his men are in town. Big Russian mobsters. Just the kind of people you'd expect in town to move a major amount of money for Brousseau." Agent Ross said.  
  
"And the rest of the team?" Billy asked.  
  
"The Swat team has been positioned all over the casino. The rooftops on each building in all directions are covered. Your Agents have been assigned as bartenders, maintenance men, valets, to cover the exits." Agent Ross said.  
  
"And Lee and I?" Billy asked.  
  
"Billy I've gotten them to assign you to act as security for the high roller tables and their private cash room. You'll be one of the closest eyes and ears to Amanda." Agent Ross explained.  
  
"So where does that leave me?" Lee asked, glancing over at Amanda.  
  
"Lee, we've extended your credit with the casino. You've now got enough credit to play any high roller table. You'll be stationed at Amanda's table. You'll be right there to coordinate any immediate strike should it come to that. Let's just hope it doesn't." Agent Ross said with a dry laugh.  
  
"Agreed." Said Billy. "Amanda, are you ready for this?" he asked.  
  
"Yes sir." Amanda said confidently. "I'm ready to take their money." She said  
  
Everyone laughed at this as they broke up the meeting. As they left, Lee took Amanda's arm and guided her to a private corner of the hall. He gazed at her lovingly as he spoke in low tones.  
  
"Amanda, are you sure you can do this? If anything happened to you I'd.." Lee trailed off.  
  
"Lee I'll be fine." Amanda said, giving him a serious look.  
  
"I just want you to know I'll be watching your every move." Lee replied.  
  
"I know you will." Amanda said and smiled. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
Lee sat at the Blackjack table, absently running his fingers over the worn felt on the table. He was sitting in front of several thousand dollars worth of chips. Lee couldn't understand the attraction for gambling. He could never see the fun in losing all your money so fast. But he played his role to perfection. He laid stack after stack of black $100 dollar chips like they were pennies. Sitting here so far, he was about even. He stirred his watered down drink and looked at Amanda.  
  
She was a perfectly professional dealer. She cheered along with the half- drunk businessmen and professional gamblers when she dealt them a winning hand or busted out her hand. She commiserated with them as they lost thousands upon thousands of dollars. Many of the players were also professional flirts, Lee thought. They hit upon Amanda brazenly, tipping her well for just smiling sweetly at them. At first, Lee had been furious, but after sitting there a few hands, Lee realized that the combination of alcohol and the heady sensation of winning made their flirting harmless. He returned his attention to the table as Amanda dealt a new hand.  
  
"Place your bets." Amanda asked, running her hand along the felt where the bets were placed. After a moment, she spread her hand across the table in the opposite direction and announced:  
  
"No more bets."  
  
Amanda dealt the cards out of the shoe. There were four players on the table. First, there was the Japanese businessman who was down about $5000. Next, was a professional Blackjack player from Las Vegas. He was killing the table, up about $7500. Right next to Lee was a good 'ol boy, a Texas millionaire. He was dropping about $6000 a hand, never breaking a sweat. Lee watched as Amanda dealt each player their up card, the one for herself. As she called out the amounts of each hand, Lee realized he had Blackjack.  
  
"Blackjack, sir. Congratulations." Amanda said warmly.  
  
"Lucky boy, that's what you are." The Texan exclaimed.  
  
Amanda continued with the rest of the table. The Japanese man busted on 13 with a face card. The pro stayed on 18. The Texan split his pair of 10's, receiving a nine on one, and an ace on the other. She turned to Lee and took a stack of black chips out of her rack and paid him off.  
  
"Blackjack. Your $1000 bet pays $1500 sir. Congratulations again." Amanda said, smiling at Lee.  
  
Amanda had a 5 showing on her hand. She expertly flipped the down card up with the top card and said:  
  
"Dealer has 15." She replied as she hit her hand. An 8 appeared and Amanda excitedly called out.  
  
"Dealer busts. Pay all hands."  
  
Amanda reached into the rack and began paying the remaining bets on the table. As she paid off each bet, the men enthusiastically began thumping each other on the back and giving high five's. After Amanda paid the bets, she began gathering the cards. As she set the used cards in the box, she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was another dealer, ready to relieve Amanda. She clapped her hands to show they were empty, then began to leave the table. As all the men at the table began to protest, she promised she'd be back in twenty minutes. Amanda flashed a look to Lee. She saw Lee mouth "Be careful." As she walked back toward the break room, Billy gave her an almost imperceptible nod. She quickly bypassed the break room door, fishing the new key card out of her pocket. She made her way past the security room quietly, then made her way up the stairs to Brousseau's office. She crept up to the door to his private office, then slowly entered the card key into the keypad next to the door. With a soft beep and a click, she was inside. She pulled her mini flashlight out of her dealer's vest and trained it around the room. Amanda made her way over to Brousseau's desk and began opening drawers. Billy and Agent Ross instructed her to look for wire transfers, payments to Leslie Stetson, or any documentation with his contacts. Amanda searched through the casino ledgers, discovering nothing. A search of the two connecting drawers yielded nothing. Amanda moved to the other side of the desk. The first drawer contained office supplies. As Amanda opened the bottom drawer, she jumped in surprise. Inside the drawer was a miniature ceramic alligator. As she felt around inside the drawer, she brushed her hand over the alligator. Amanda was surprised to feel it move. She grasped the alligator's body and turned it. Slowly, the alligator turned in her palm as it opened a secret compartment. Amanda lifted the alligator and lid out and shined the flashlight into the opening. She lifted out a manila file folder and examined the contents. Sure enough, Amanda discovered it was receipts of checks made out to Leslie Stetson. Several million dollars worth, it appeared. She slowly flipped through the other pages. Many were contact dates and transcripts of conversations. Amanda saw that Brousseau had indeed been in contact with Sergei Vlotkin. A huge agreement had been documented in the folder between Brousseau and Vlotkin to launder over $25 million for Brousseau. Amanda tucked the file under her dealer vest and stood up to leave. As she replaced the alligator and lid, she saw a pair of expensive Italian loafers standing beside the desk. She looked up into the face of Andre Brousseau.  
  
"Mrs. King, didn't anyone ever tell you gators have a nasty bite?" Brousseau asked as he jerked her to her feet.  
  
"You're the one who's going to feel the bite. Of Federal prison." Amanda said.  
  
Brousseau laughed harshly. "We'll see about that Mrs.King." Brousseau said. As he grabbed her arm, he called over his shoulder.  
  
"Would you like to take care of her or should I?" Brousseau asked.  
  
Amanda turned around to look past Brousseau. Leslie Stetson stood there looking elegant but deadly in a black evening dress. Leslie's eyes were like chips of ice as she walked toward Amanda slowly.  
  
"Let me get my darling husband up here so he can watch his "wonderful" partner die, then you can have him." Leslie said with a sneer.  
  
As Leslie strode off, Brousseau pushed Amanda over to a chair. As she sat down, Brousseau leaned in and whispered to her.  
  
"It's really too bad about you Amanda. I had big plans for you here." Brousseau said as he leered at her.  
  
Amanda's stomach turned at his actions. She looked around for something to use as a weapon or any possible way out. She hoped that Lee would figure out something had gone wrong and come looking for her. She wondered what Leslie had planned for Lee as Brousseau watched her intently.  
  
Lee glanced around the casino anxiously. Amanda was late returning from her break, and Billy reported he hadn't seen her come from the upstairs offices. Lee collected his winnings from the table, tipped the young dealer generously, and pushed himself out of his chair. As he stood, a manicured hand touched his arm. He turned around to see Leslie beside him.  
  
"Leslie, what the hell are you doing here?" Lee asked.  
  
"Well, that's some greeting for your wife." Leslie said sweetly.  
  
"Leslie, I don't have time for this. I'm working here undercover." Lee said impatiently.  
  
"You mean you were." Leslie said, narrowing her eyes hatefully.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Lee said, grabbing her arm.  
  
"Let go of me Lee, now!" Leslie snapped. "Unless you don't want to know what's going to happen to your precious Amanda." Leslie finished with a satisfied smirk.  
  
"What have you done with Amanda?" Lee growled. When Leslie refused to answer, he pulled her to the side roughly and glared at her.  
  
"If anything's happened to Amanda, Leslie, I swear....."  
  
"Save your threats, Lee." Leslie said patiently, "Amanda's still alive, for now." She finished. She pointed to the break room doors and motioned for him to follow her. He took Leslie's arm and steered her through the break room doors. As they made their way upstairs, Leslie turned and called for one of Brousseau's bodyguards. He grabbed Lee by the arm and led him into Brousseau's office, Leslie smiling in triumph behind Lee. ______________________________________________________________________ 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Billy scanned the casino for Agent Ross. He found the agent in a secluded corner, on his cell phone. As Billy motioned for him, Agent Ross motioned with a finger for Billy to wait. As he spoke to the caller, Billy's agitation grew. Finally, Agent Ross ended the call and turned to Billy, worried.  
  
"Amanda's wire isn't transmitting. We haven't heard from her for over an hour." Agent Ross said.  
  
"I know. Now Lee's disappeared and something else has happened." Billy said grimly.  
  
"What's happened?" Agent Ross said.  
  
"Leslie Stetson was spotted about twenty minutes ago here in the casino. One of our agents saw her in a rather heated conversation with Lee, then they both disappeared, apparently upstairs." Billy said.  
  
"Damn!" Agent Ross exclaimed. "So, what do we do now? Leslie Stetson's appearance and involvement puts Amanda and Lee in greater danger." Agent Ross said.  
  
"We've got to get upstairs. One of our D.C. agents has informed me that they've detained Sergei Vlotkin and his henchmen to check the status of their visas. Meanwhile, I have a bad feeling Amanda found exactly what she was looking for and now Brousseau is onto her." Billy said.  
  
"OK." Agent Ross said. "I'm going to get one of the other floor managers to get us a card key. We'll try to get up there without arousing any suspicion here on the floor and without security alerting Brousseau." Agent Ross said.  
  
"Right, let's get moving now!" Billy said as he followed Agent Ross to the Customer Service desk.  
  
Lee was escorted into Brousseau's office, Leslie and Brousseau's bodyguard right behind him. As his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit office, he saw Amanda sitting in the chair in front of Brousseau's desk. Brousseau's bodyguard pulled up another chair beside Amanda's and shoved Lee down into it. As Lee sat down he looked over at Amanda.  
  
"Are you all right?" Lee asked her.  
  
"I'm fine Lee." Amanda said with a small smile.  
  
"Oh, how touching." Leslie said sarcastically, perching herself on the edge of Brousseau's desk, between Lee and Amanda. "What a lovely reunion." She said.  
  
"Leslie, just explain one thing to me." Lee said, "Why this?"  
  
"Lee it was really too easy. When Andre offered me the opportunity to become a millionaire with so little work, it was too tempting to pass up." Leslie explained. "And you were so easy to manipulate. I looked so much like your dear Amanda, all I had to do was say the right things and I twisted you around my finger."  
  
"Until I put the pieces together." Lee said quietly.  
  
"But by then, I had you where I wanted you. Amanda was out of the picture, and I knew you'd never turn me in." Leslie said.  
  
"That's what you think." Lee said. "Amanda's been working with the New Orleans field office. We've got enough information to put both of you away for a very long time."  
  
Leslie's perfectly made up face tightened. Her skin turned an unflattering crimson as she jumped off her perch and began to pace in front of Lee and Amanda.  
  
"I despise you so, Lee Stetson. All those nights, spending them alone with you, only we never were completely alone. Amanda was always there, in your thoughts. How many times did you call me by her name when we were together? Everyone could see how in love you were with her, even me. When you looked at her, it was written all over your face! I took that away from you! You married me, not her!" Leslie screamed, pointing her finger at Amanda.  
  
"A fact I'll be remedying soon, Leslie." Lee said.  
  
Lee's words stopped Leslie. She turned on her heel and glared at him and Amanda. Leslie walked over to Brousseau's desk and picked up the gun laying on the edge. She pointed it at Amanda and motioned for her to get up. Amanda remained motionless. Leslie cocked back the hammer and pointed the gun at Amanda again.  
  
"Lee doesn't know that I do know how to use this." Leslie said to Amanda. "Unless you'd like Lee to watch you die, I suggest you move." Leslie said, motioning with the gun towards the door.  
  
Amanda stood shakily. Her legs were refusing to move and her heart was hammering against her chest. As she stood, Lee moved to stand in front of her. Brousseau's bodyguard grabbed Lee, punching him in the stomach. As he doubled over, Amanda leaned down to help him. Lee looked at her and said, "I'll be there soon to get you." He whispered. Amanda nodded as Leslie stood with Amanda and pushed her forward. As Leslie and Amanda approached the door, Lee turned to face Amanda.  
  
"Amanda, I love you." Lee said and smiled.  
  
"I love you too Lee." Amanda answered as Leslie's face contorted with rage.  
  
"Too bad that's the last time you'll ever hear those words Amanda." Leslie said, giving Amanda a sideways glance.  
  
"I don't think so, Leslie." Amanda said. "You've been underestimating Lee since you met him. I've never doubted anything he's ever told me. Lee will find me. I know he will." Amanda finished.  
  
"Let's see what he thinks of you, IF he finds you, when you're not so pretty anymore after I've gotten through with you." Leslie snapped as she approached a staircase.  
  
Amanda glanced up at the steep, dimly lit staircase as she approached it. She knew by the blueprints she and the other agents had studied, that this was the entrance to the roof. She wasn't sure if Leslie was going to kill her up there or try and throw her off the roof, but she knew Leslie's mental state was fragile. It wouldn't take much to push her over the edge of sanity. Amanda felt deeply sorry for her even as she tried to figure out how to get away from Leslie. Amanda felt Leslie point the barrel of the gun into her back and push her forward.  
  
"Go on, up there." Leslie demanded. "I don't want any witnesses but me watching you die."  
  
Amanda forced herself to climb the stairs, slowly, one at a time. As she slowly made her way up the staircase, she hoped Lee was still alive and that Billy and Agent Ross were on their way up to Brousseau's office.  
  
Andre Brousseau studied Lee across the expanse of polished cherry wood. Brousseau studied the set of his jaw, the clenching and unclenching of his fists, the glacial expression in his eyes. Yes, Brousseau thought, this is a man on the verge of exploding. Rarely had he seen such control of one person's feelings. Lee Stetson was a formidable opponent. The Cajun/Creole blood that flowed through his hot veins would never allow for such control. Andre continued to grudgingly admire Lee for a moment, concluding that it was such a shame he was going to have to kill him.  
  
"Mr. Stetson, your appearance has disrupted a great many of my plans. Plans for me, plans for Leslie, even the plans I had for the beautiful Amanda." Brousseau said.  
  
"I'm glad I could be such an interruption Brousseau, now where's Leslie taking Amanda?" Lee demanded.  
  
"Somewhere you'll never find her Mr. Stetson." Brousseau said, "In fact, knowing Leslie, Amanda's probably dead already." Brousseau smirked.  
  
Lee's control of his temper snapped. As Brousseau walked out from behind his desk to approach Lee, Lee turned around and grabbed Brousseau by his tuxedo jacket. Brousseau's bodyguards slammed into Lee, pulling him off Brousseau. As Brousseau picked up his gun, Lee punched one of the bodyguards in the face. There was a sickening sound of bone breaking as the man reached for what remained of his nose. Lee turned to the other bodyguard as he grabbed Lee from behind. He hoisted Lee off the floor and into a coffee table. Lee's body hit the coffee table and it splintered in all directions. Lee slowly picked himself up as the bodyguard picked up a broken table leg. He held it like a baseball bat as he swung at Lee. Lee narrowly missed getting his ribs broken as the bodyguard tried to hit him. Lee grabbed the other end of the leg as the bodyguard swung again in a wide circle. Lee felt the sting of splinters going into his hands as he yanked the weapon out of the bodyguard's hand. Lee brought the table leg up and around, connecting with the bodyguard's head. The bodyguard slumped unconscious at Lee's feet as Lee turned around to Brousseau. Brousseau had the gun pointed at Lee as Lee turned. Lee could see the hate in Brousseau's eyes. Brousseau took a few steps towards Lee, stopping in front of a pile of papers. He smiled at what he saw.  
  
"Your Amanda forgot all of her evidence." Brousseau said. "How unfortunate."  
  
As Brousseau bent over to retrieve the papers Amanda had dropped, Lee saw his chance. He sprang forward as Brousseau's head was bent over his task. He tackled him to the ground and jumped on top of him. Lee began pounding Brousseau's face with his fists, swinging again and again. Lee was dimly aware of screaming at Brousseau to tell him where Leslie and Amanda had gone. Brousseau's face was a bloody, unrecognizable mess when Lee felt himself being pulled off Brousseau. He looked to see Agent Ross and Billy pulling at his arms. The other agents had entered the room, guns drawn, expecting to see a grisly mess. Billy grabbed Lee by his upper arms and shook him roughly.  
  
"Lee, snap out of it. We need to find Amanda!" Billy yelled at Lee.  
  
"Did you see where Leslie took her?" Agent Ross said.  
  
Lee shook his head negatively. As Billy and Agent Ross pushed Lee towards the door, Brousseau's voice stopped them.  
  
"The roof. Leslie asked me how to get up there and I showed her. She may have taken her up there." Brousseau said thickly.  
  
"Let's go Billy!" Lee exclaimed, grabbing his gun and running down the hall. Billy and Agent Ross hurried after him, each hoping they weren't too late. ______________________________________________________________________ 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen  
  
Amanda squinted as she adjusted her eyes to the brightness outside on the roof. It was near sunset, but the sun was still bright as Amanda was led out onto the roof. She felt the crushed rocks on top of the roof digging into her shoes, but Amanda was quickly glancing around, looking for anything to use as a weapon, or any other doors or windows to get away from Leslie. Leslie glanced around the roof and smiled. She knew only Andre knew where she'd taken Amanda. Lee would never find Amanda in time, she thought. The thought of taking Amanda's life gave Leslie a little thrill. She knew Lee would never recover from losing Amanda. It would drive him insane, the guilt, of not having saved the woman he loved. As Leslie looked around, Amanda dug her hand into the rocks on top of the roof. She managed to find a small handful of sand. When Leslie turned back around to Amanda, Amanda slung the sand in Leslie's face. With a scream of pain, Leslie let go of Amanda and grabbed for her injured eyes.  
  
Billy, Lee, and Agent Ross thundered down the carpeted hallway. A faint red sign above their heads pointed out the stairway. Lee hit the stairway first, taking the steps two at a time. As he approached the door at the top of the stairs, he turned around and motioned for Billy and Agent Ross to be quiet. As the three of them reached the door, Lee pressed his ear to the door to listen. All Lee could hear was someone faintly yelling outside on the roof. Fearing it was Amanda; Lee pushed open the door savagely.  
  
As Leslie screamed in pain, Amanda saw her chance and took it. She scrambled away from Leslie and scampered across the rocks. She slipped and fell, cutting her hands on the sharp stones. As Amanda ducked behind an air conditioning unit, she saw Leslie swipe at her eyes for a moment. Leslie righted herself and picked up her gun again. Amanda tried to breathe silently, hoping Leslie would look on the other side of the roof, giving Amanda a chance to escape. Amanda slowly peeked out from behind the air conditioning unit. Her breath was coming in shaky gasps. She didn't see Leslie, so Amanda slowly made her way around the unit. She tried to quietly sneak towards the stair doors. As Leslie appeared to make her way to the other side of the building, Amanda began to run for the door. She had only made it a few steps when she heard a shot whiz past her ear. She turned to see Leslie advancing on her.  
  
Lee pulled open the door and quickly stepped around the doorframe, to allow him some cover. He scanned the rooftop searching for Leslie or Amanda. As he crouched from his position, Agent Ross and Billy cautiously made their way through the rooftop door. Lee motioned for Agent Ross and Billy to take cover. As they moved out of his line of sight, Lee caught sight of Amanda hiding behind an air conditioning unit. He saw Leslie turning toward the other side of the building. Amanda broke from her hiding place and ran towards the door. Lee had been about to call out to her when Leslie turned and fired a warning shot past Amanda's head. Amanda stopped dead in her tracks as Leslie slowly walked towards her.  
  
Amanda watched as Leslie slowly approached her. Leslie's eyes were fierce and full of hatred. Amanda saw Agent Ross and Billy taking up positions behind the opening of the rooftop door. As she watched Leslie, she saw Lee behind Leslie, looking directly at her. Amanda saw the fear and concern on Lee's face as he watched Leslie advance towards Amanda. Leslie raised the gun and Amanda heard Lee's voice.  
  
"Leslie, stop!" Lee shouted.  
  
"Leslie, we've got agents all over the place here. Give it up." Billy said.  
  
"Lee, there's nothing you can do to stop me." Leslie said. "Amanda's going to die and you're going to watch."  
  
"Leslie, please don't do this." Lee pleaded with her.  
  
"Why not Lee? Is it because you love me and don't want me to throw my life away, or is it to save your precious Amanda?" Leslie called out.  
  
"Leslie, don't make me do this." Lee said in a choked voice.  
  
"Come on Lee, you don't really believe you'll shoot me, do you?" Leslie countered as she pulled back the hammer.  
  
"Leslie...." Lee said.  
  
"Goodbye Amanda." Leslie said as she pulled the trigger.  
  
Amanda closed her eyes as she heard Leslie's gun go off. She felt a sharp pain in her shoulder as she heard a second gun shot. She sank to the rooftop and closed her eyes as unconsciousness overtook her.  
  
Lee watched as Leslie strode towards Amanda, gun drawn. Lee saw Amanda standing frozen, a look of fear and surprise on her face. Lee raised his gun to Leslie as Leslie took aim at Amanda. Lee heard Leslie say:  
  
"Goodbye Amanda."  
  
Lee didn't hesitate. As Leslie fired at Amanda, Lee fired his own gun at Leslie. As he watched, he saw Amanda's body jerk at the impact of the bullet. He gave out a cry as he watched Amanda slump down onto the rooftop. He heard Agent Ross and Billy running behind him towards Amanda and Leslie as he took off towards Amanda. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen  
  
Amanda felt as if her body was drifting, lost on a lonely sea. She couldn't open her eyes to see anyone, but she could hear voices, far away and dim. She could feel someone moving her onto a stretcher, gently probing her shoulder. She heard Billy and Agent Ross yelling for the other agents. As she lay there, she could hear Lee arguing heatedly with someone.  
  
"Sir, you're going to have to let her go. We need to get her to the hospital." Amanda heard him say, one of the paramedics apparently.  
  
"She's not going anywhere without me." Lee said firmly.  
  
"All right sir, let us get her into the helicopter." The paramedic said.  
  
Amanda felt herself being rolled over the rooftop. She could hear the helicopter's blades cutting the air as she was rolled to it. She could hear the other paramedics speaking about the other shooting victim as she was placed inside the helicopter. She moaned softly as they strapped her inside the helicopter, jostling her shoulder. Amanda could hear the pilot preparing to takeoff as she heard Lee's voice as he climbed into the helicopter.  
  
"Sir, you can sit there beside her, but it's going to be a bumpy ride." The pilot told Lee.  
  
"I don't care." Lee argued "I'm going with her."  
  
Amanda felt relief wash over her. Lee would be with her. He would take care of her. She tried to speak, but no words came out. Her shoulder throbbed unbearably. As she drifted into unconsciousness, Amanda wondered who the other shooting victim had been.  
  
Four hours later, Lee paced worriedly in the Emergency Room of the hospital, running his hands through his hair. Billy had alerted the NEST team to be ready when they had arrived at the hospital. Agent Ross and Billy had assured Lee that Amanda had the best care possible. Lee hadn't been reassured. He wanted to see Amanda, to know that she was all right. He wanted to be the first one she saw when she woke up. As he continued to pace, Agent Ross and Billy came in.  
  
"Lee, Amanda will be fine. She's a fighter." Billy said.  
  
"We've got one of the best surgeons working on her." Agent Ross said.  
  
"They're taking too long." Lee complained, "They should have been done with her by now."  
  
"Lee, they're doing the best they can." Billy said as he motioned to two chairs. Lee sat down tiredly. "You know, Amanda's going to need you when she wakes up. You exhausting yourself about something you can't control isn't going to do her any good." Billy said fatherly.  
  
"I know Billy, it's just.. Amanda and I...." Lee said and faltered.  
  
"I know Lee." Billy said, "You're as much in love with Amanda as she is with you. I can see it in your eyes." Billy said.  
  
"Billy, if Amanda doesn't make it. I don't know what I would do... Amanda's my whole life... I couldn't..." Lee choked.  
  
Billy placed a hand on Lee's arm comfortingly. He looked at Lee. Lee's eyes were fatigued and red. He knew the pain Lee was going through. Billy knew the regret Lee was feeling. He'd almost lost Amanda once, to Leslie, and now she was here in surgery. Billy wanted to find the right words to say to Lee, but words wouldn't come. As Billy sat there, he noticed the tears escaping from the corners of Lee's eyes. Billy stood up and moved away to give Lee some privacy. Tears came harder for Lee than most, Billy knew. He prayed that Amanda would pull through this and she and Lee could have a happy life together. Lee stood up and wiped his eyes. He hadn't cried in a long time, not for anyone. Lee knew his emotions were threatening to overwhelm him, and he decided to get a cup of coffee. As he walked towards the swinging doors, the NEST doctor pushed through the other side of the doors.  
  
"Doctor, how is she, how's Amanda?" Lee demanded.  
  
"Mr. Stetson. Mr.Melrose. Mrs. King is in recovery right now. The bullet passed through her shoulder. She's lost a lot of blood, and right now she's still unconscious, but the prognosis looks good. She'll need a lot of TLC, but she'll be fine." The doctor said.  
  
"When can we see her?" Billy asked.  
  
"As soon as we bring her down from recovery. Give us about ten minutes or so, then you can see her." The doctor said.  
  
Lee and Billy thanked the doctor. As Billy turned, he asked Agent Ross to go with him to get some coffee. While Agent Ross headed down the hall to the cafeteria, Billy turned and placed a hand on Lee's shoulder.  
  
"We'll take our time. You go and see her first." Billy said with a wink.  
  
"Thanks Billy." Lee said.  
  
After Billy and Agent Ross left, Lee looked around for the chapel. He found the sign pointing the way. As he approached the chapel, he felt a peaceful feeling. The stress of the past few months seemed to evaporate as he opened the chapel door and walked inside. He found a pew and sat down. He stared ahead of him at the altar and the figure of Jesus placed on the wall above it. He clasped his hands together and thought about Amanda. He thanked God that she would be all right. As he sat there, his throat tightened and the tears he'd tried so hard to hold inside poured from him. He cried, long anguished tears. Tears of guilt for hurting Amanda and allowing her to be physically hurt today. He cried for Leslie, for the horrible mistake they'd made in getting married. He cried for the precious life he'd almost lost today, the second time he'd almost lost her. As the hurt and anguish drained from him, he began to pray. Not being particularly religious, Lee didn't exactly know where to begin. He prayed that he and Amanda could find a life together, he prayed for the strength to be her partner. For life as well as an agent. Words that he could never express out loud, he prayed for silently with his heart. As Lee's tears dried, he heard the chapel door open quietly and heard the doctor calling him.  
  
"Mr. Stetson, you can see her now." He said.  
  
Lee stood up from the pew and followed the doctor down the hall. As he approached the door to Amanda's room, he looked up towards the heavens. He mouthed a silent thank you to whoever was up there, for giving him this second chance with Amanda.  
  
Amanda slowly drifted out of unconsciousness. She was faintly aware she was now in a hospital. She didn't remember much. She knew she'd been shot, and vaguely remembered being flown to the hospital for emergency surgery. Lee had been with her on the helicopter ride here. Lee. She tested her vocal cords and whispered:  
  
"Lee." Amanda said.  
  
Amanda opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the fluorescent lighting in the hospital room. She saw Lee sitting beside her, her hand in his. Lee's eyes were red and shadowed, but they brightened when she looked at him. He stroked her fingers with his and smiled tenderly at her.  
  
"Amanda!" Lee said as he bent down to the bed. His hazel eyes looked longingly at her as he bent down and kissed her gently. Amanda's eyes closed as he touched his lips to hers. The kiss was warm and sweet. Amanda sighed contentedly as Lee broke apart from her to gaze at her.  
  
"Lee what happened?" Amanda asked softly as Lee sat down beside her again, taking her hand in his.  
  
"You were shot by Leslie on the roof. The bullet passed through your shoulder and you lost a lot of blood, but you're going to be fine." Lee said.  
  
"But when I felt the shot, I heard another shot." Amanda said, "Who else was shot?"  
  
Lee looked down at the floor. Amanda watched the emotions play across his face. Lee was quiet for a long time. When he looked up, Amanda saw a resigned, sad look on his face. She squeezed his fingers lightly and waited. When Lee spoke, Amanda heard the guilt in his voice.  
  
"Leslie was shot. I shot her Amanda." Lee said.  
  
"Oh my God, Lee. How is she?" Amanda asked fearfully.  
  
"She died. They got her here to the hospital, but she died before they could operate on her." Lee said.  
  
"Oh, Lee. I'm so sorry." Amanda said sadly.  
  
Lee withdrew his hand from Amanda's and stood at the foot of her bed. As he looked at her, he could see the sadness in Amanda's deep brown eyes. He paced for a moment in front of her bed. When he turned to face Amanda, he saw her looking expectantly at him. He sighed and toyed with the end of her blanket.  
  
"Amanda, before Leslie died, she asked for me. She told me she was sorry for shooting you. She was so jealous and angry, she didn't know what else to do. She told me she planned on taking Brousseau's money and trying to talk me into leaving the Agency. She asked you and I to try and forgive her. Then she died." Lee said.  
  
"Lee, I had no idea she felt that way." Amanda said.  
  
"Neither did I." Lee said, "I didn't love her the way she wanted me too, and that's my fault. But we never should have gotten married. I don't know how to make things right anymore. I want fix everything, but I don't know where to start." Lee said.  
  
"Lee, if you still want me, I'll be here for you. I'm not going anywhere." Amanda said.  
  
"What do you mean, if I still want you?" Lee said, "You're all I ever wanted, Amanda King. You're my whole life. My heart is empty without you. I don't ever want to be without you." Lee said as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Lee, are you sure?" Amanda said, "I don't...."  
  
Lee silenced Amanda's words with another kiss. Being careful of her bandaged shoulder, he gently put his arms around her as he kissed her deeply. He threaded his fingers through her soft curls, relishing the feel of her. Amanda sighed against Lee's lips as the kiss intensified. After a moment, Lee broke the kiss and looked at her.  
  
"Amanda King, I love you more than life itself. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you. I want you to be the mother of my children. I want to be a father to your sons, I want to grow old with you. I just hope you feel the same way." Lee said.  
  
"Lee Stetson, I love you too. You mean more to me than words could ever express. I want to spend the rest of my life with you too. I can't wait to start our life together." Amanda said, tears in her eyes.  
  
Just then, there was a knock on Amanda's door. Billy walked in followed by Agent Ross. Billy walked over to the bed. He glanced at Lee and asked:  
  
"How are you feeling Amanda?"  
  
"Fine, sir." Amanda said, "My shoulder's hurting pretty bad, but other than that, I'm OK."  
  
"We'll need to brief you as soon as you get out of here." Agent Ross said.  
  
"I understand." Amanda said, "By the way, what happened to Andre Brousseau?"  
  
"Brousseau was being booked on money laundering, extortion, and bribery charges when we left him." Agent Ross said, "Looks like he'll be going away for a long time."  
  
"Thanks to you, Amanda." Said Billy.  
  
Agent Ross crossed the room and stood beside Amanda's bed. He smiled down at her. As Amanda looked up at him Agent Ross said:  
  
"I know we're going to lose you down here, Amanda, but it was great working with you."  
  
"Me too, Michael. You take care of yourself down here." Amanda said.  
  
"I will. If you ever need another job, you're always welcome down here." Agent Ross said, as Billy smiled and Lee glared at him.  
  
"Thank you." Amanda said.  
  
Agent Ross turned to Billy and extended his hand. As he and Billy shook hands, Agent Ross thanked Billy and asked Billy to thank Dr. Smythe for allowing Billy and the other agents to assist him. Finally, Agent Ross turned to Lee. As he extended his hand to Lee, he leaned in to whisper confidentially:  
  
"Remember what I said. Take good care of her." Agent Ross said.  
  
"I always will." Lee promised, smiling at Agent Ross.  
  
As Agent Ross left the room, Billy turned and smiled at his two agents. He stood in front of Amanda's bed and looked at the two of them.  
  
"Lee, once we get all the debriefings done here, you and Amanda can fly back to D.C. I hope you don't mind Amanda, but I've arranged for your family and belongings to be moved back up to D.C. The Agency has arranged to pick up the tab. After you get home Amanda, I expect for you to rest and recuperate. No coming into the office for at least a month. Is that clear?" Billy said.  
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you sir!" Amanda exclaimed.  
  
"And Lee, I know you'll have some legal things to take care of." Billy said pointedly, "so I'm giving you a month off also. I want you to keep an eye on Amanda. Make sure she gets her rest. I'll need my best team back to work ASAP." Billy finished.  
  
"Thanks Billy, I appreciate it." Said Lee.  
  
Billy smiled at the two as he walked toward the door. As he left, he cast a glance back at Lee and Amanda. By the time that month was over, he should be receiving a wedding invitation, he thought as he closed the door softly behind him. 


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
One Year Later  
  
Lee smiled as he opened the door of 4247 Maplewood. He took off his suit jacket and laid it over a chair as he walked into the living room. Philip and Jamie were playing some new video game, taunting each other about who killed the most zombies, and his mother-in-law Dotty was on the phone, talking to Captain Kurt about where they would be going that night for dinner. Dotty waved to him as she spoke into the mouthpiece. He walked into the kitchen and saw Amanda. She was finishing up dinner, her hair pulled into a loose ponytail, her face flushed from the heat. Lee thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He crossed the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Hi beautiful." Lee said, kissing the back of her neck softly.  
  
Amanda turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smelled soft, the scent of the breeze blowing through the open windows and the perfume she wore. She smiled a small, secret smile and gently caressed his neck.  
  
"Hi yourself, handsome. Dinner's almost ready." Amanda said.  
  
Lee pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. Amanda's hands worked their way through his thick hair, rubbing its' thickness through her fingers. Lee's hands stroked her back, pulling her closer. They blocked the sounds of the T.V, boys fighting, and Dotty talking as they moved closer together. After a minute, Amanda reluctantly broke the kiss.  
  
"I'll never get dinner done doing that." Amanda laughed.  
  
"OK, I'll behave." Lee said.  
  
Lee moved into the dining room and began to set the table. As he worked, he thought about the past year. After the operation in New Orleans, when Amanda got out of the hospital, he'd spent the next month taking care of Amanda. As the movers brought in their belongings, Amanda tried to unpack. When Lee brought Amanda home, Amanda introduced Lee to Dotty and the boys. While Dotty knew Amanda worked with Lee, she didn't know Lee well. Dotty immediately liked Lee. Philip and Jamie had an easier time with Lee. They had taken many rides in Lee's "cool" car. Lee had also spent time with the boys individually, taking them to the movies and attending some of their games. After Amanda began gaining her strength, Lee had gone and seen his attorney. After he'd produced Leslie's death certificate, his attorney had expedited Lee's paperwork. Three months later, he and Amanda had gotten married. They had the ceremony in Amanda's backyard. Billy and Jeannie had been there. Billy had been proud of him. Francine and Jonathon showed up, Francine staring in shock as Lee and Amanda said their vows. Finally, Agent Michael Ross was there. He smiled and gave Lee a thumbs-up sign as they were pronounced man and wife. Lee had never been happier than in the past year. He had the woman he loved, his career, and a family he knew loved him. He knew his life was perfect. He had everything he'd ever wanted. Lee smiled again as Amanda called the boys and Dotty to the table for dinner.  
  
Later, after dinner had been eaten and the dishes done, Lee lay in bed and waited for Amanda. He felt happy and content. Amanda had made him happier than he would ever thought possible. He loved her more every day. Dotty and the boys were just another bonus in his eyes. Dotty loved calling Lee her son-in-law as much as Lee loved hearing it. The boys treated him with respect, calling him their dad to their friends. Lee smiled in the darkness as Amanda opened the bathroom door and walked into the bedroom. He sucked in his breath at the beautiful vision she made. She had on a sheer nightgown that showed off her glorious body. Her face was flushed and her hair hung in soft waves around her face. As she climbed into bed, Lee reached for her. He wrapped his arms around her as she stroked his bare shoulders. After a moment, Amanda spoke quietly.  
  
"Lee, there's something I need to tell you." Amanda said.  
  
"Mmmm.. What is it?" Lee asked as he stroked her hip.  
  
Amanda cupped his face in her hands gently. She looked at Lee, her eyes luminous. She took his hand and placed it on her flat stomach. Lee looked at his hand on her stomach, then focused his eyes on hers. Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears as she said in a shaky voice:  
  
"Lee, we're going to have a baby." Amanda announced.  
  
"What..are you sure. I mean.." Lee faltered.  
  
"Actually, I found out today, we're having two babies." Amanda said happily.  
  
"Two?" Lee said incredulously.  
  
"Yeah. You're going to be a daddy in about six months." Said Amanda.  
  
Lee pulled Amanda closer, wrapping his arms around her. As he gazed at her, his eyes stung with tears. He glided his thumbs over her cheeks as he bent his head and kissed her. As he felt Amanda's tongue slide over his, he broke the kiss to taste the soft skin of her neck. As he buried his face in the soft curls at her neck, his vision blurred as the hot, happy tears fell from his eyes. Lee sat holding Amanda as he realized all his prayers had been answered. He had taken his heart and given it to Amanda, as Amanda had given Lee her heart. The two hearts that were now one beat together as Amanda and Lee sat in the darkness of their home, planning their future together. A future that now included two more lives. Lives their love helped create.  
  
THE END 


End file.
